You Were There In My Time of Need
by belwight
Summary: Set Thirty Years After Breaking Dawn. It never mattered what others would think. Sure, some may think that we are a rebound couple but it doesn't matter. I love her.RosaliexBella AlicexOC. Hey, I'm back with the story!:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Something's Wrong

BPOV

A spectrum of life hit me which caused my skin to sparkle. I was always amazed that I was one of them. I have an amazing family, a beautiful daughter and a wonderful husband. Things are great for me although Edward has been a bit distant these past few months. He says it's nothing but I know something's wrong. Jasper and Emmett have been distant as well. It worries everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jake and most especially us three. We didn't know what was wrong with our husbands. We were all concerned and deep inside our brain, we thought they were cheating on us but they were never the type. They were always protective and caring of us. They would never cheat on us, well, that's I convince myself. Edward did pledge his eternal love to me and I'm pretty sure that Jasper and Emmett have done that to Rose and Alice. And Edward would never cheat on me since we do have a biological child, a child we all loved with our hearts. Maybe they do have a surprise for us like another wedding or something like that. They never lied to us before and if something was wrong, Alice would see something which she hasn't. Nothing's wrong, right? I looked outside through the window. The scenery outside our cottage was so beautiful. Everything was in perfect harmony and peaceful. I could hear the chirping of the birds, the rustling leaves, everything. I heard light footsteps and judging from the scent, it was Edward. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and I melted in his embrace.

"Hello, love." He murmured.

"Hey, do you need anything?" I asked and he turned me around.

"I'm going hunting with Emmett and Jasper." He said and gave me my favorite crooked smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Yup, something was really wrong.

"You just went hunting three days ago." I complained and he chuckled.

"Emmett's thirsty for grizzlies. I'll be back before you even know it." He said and he was gone.

What is wrong with him? Not even a goodbye or I love you. Yeah…… Something is wrong. He always says I love you and that he can't stand being away from me but now, not even a goodbye! I sighed. I need to talk to Alice and Rosalie. They always knew how to calm me down. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe he'll send me a message about how he forgot to tell me those words or maybe he'll call. I sighed again. I need to take a bath. I gathered my toiletries and rushed to the bathroom. The warm water felt so good to my skin. It was soothing. I always loved baths since it relaxed my nerves and the feeling of the water trickling down your skin was very comforting. After enjoying the bath, I wore a plain white tee shirt which I topped with a black jacket. I wore a mini skirt and lastly, black stilettos. I walked slowly to the house since the sun was unusually present here in Forks. I enjoyed the warmth the sun gave and I loved how my skin sparkled when it hit it. It was also amazing how much I changed ever since I became a vampire. I became more confident and I loved fast cars now. The feel of the wind on your skin was also great especially when I rode motorcycles with Jake and my lovely daughter, Renesmee. They're now happily married and they have 2 kids. We discovered that half humans can conceive children just as long as their mind and heart wanted to and Renesmee wanted only two. They have a boy and a girl. The boy was named Jacob Anthony Black, 10, since Jacob wanted a junior but Renesmee didn't want one so he added her father's second name and the girl's name was Rose Isabella Black, 8, since Rose and I were the ones who truly cared for her when she was an infant. When I got to the house, Rose and Alice looked terribly depressed as they sat on the couch, with the TV turned on but not really paying attention to the TV. I sat down beside Alice and we three sighed at the same time.

"What time are Jake and Renesmee coming here?" I asked.

"At around 7PM. The boys told me that they'll be back at nine." Alice replied.

"How about Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"Six PM." Alice replied and I nodded.

"Have you girls noticed how distant the guys are?" Rosalie asked, sadly.

"Tell me about it……. Jasper didn't even say goodbye." Alice muttered glumly.

"Edward too. He didn't say I love you or any sweet sentence he'd usually say." I mumbled

"Emmett and I fought. I think he's cheating on me." Rose said and I was appalled. Why would Emmett cheat on Rose? We all know that she's the most beautiful person living!

"Rosie, what are you saying? You're beautiful and wonderful. He practically worships the ground you walk on!" I reassured her and she smiled, weakly.

"She's right, Rose. And Emmett doesn't seem the type to cheat on his wife." Alice added.

"Thanks, guys. You really are the best." Rose said, gratefully.

"I wonder what's wrong with Edward… He had never lied to me before. I'm starting to worry… Do you think he accidentally drank from a human and the other two are trying to help him gain his control back?" I suggested and Alice shook her head frantically.

"No. I would have seen that. I haven't had a vision of the boys in months. Something's blocking me to have visions of them and it isn't Jacob or Renesmee. Something stronger that it's like they disappeared from the future and it's frustrating me." Alice said, exasperated.

"Something is wrong." I stated.

"Yes… Something is definitely wrong." Rose agreed.

"And I don't know what it is! I'm always the first one to see things but now I'm clueless. I'm practically going to be surprised." Alice said.

"Don't you think that they're planning a surprise but being very indecisive since they know how your powers work?" I suggested.

"I hope so. " Rose muttered.

"We should confront them." Alice stated.

It was not a question since we all knew that we needed to confront the boys at some point. Deep inside our minds, we knew that there was no surprise, only a problem that was about to be exposed. What happened to us? We were all blissfully happy and problematic until now. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong and I had a feeling we were about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets Are Meant To Be Known

APOV

We waited for the boys to arrive. At exactly six, Carlisle and Esme arrived from Carlisle's business trip. They were pretty shocked to see us just there, watching TV. Usually, I would drag Rose and Bella to the mall and go shopping but they also sensed that something was wrong. After fixing their stuff, Carlisle and Esme watched with us. At around seven, Jake and Nessie with their two kids arrived. We were all happy since we loved the kids. They were so cute. They immediately ran to Bella's lap since they loved their grandmother a lot. Jake sat on the floor and Nessie sat in between me and Rose. She looked around and frowned.

"Where's dad?" Nessie asked. Bella stiffened.

"He's out hunting with your two uncles." Bella replied, indifferently.

"_Again_?! Didn't they just hunt three days ago?" Nessie exclaimed.

So, she noticed it too. I guess everyone did. The distance was just impossible to _not_ see. It was so noticeable since usually we were always with our husbands. Jasper was never like this. We were always there for each other especially in times of need. What is his problem?! I hate it when I can't see the future. Damn! At nine PM, the boys finally arrived. They had a girl with them. She had dark black hair that reached until her waist but was tied by some sort of leather band. She was pale white and had the same honey colored eyes like us. She was very appealing in a sense. She was almost as beautiful as Rose. She was situated right behind Emmett.

"We need to tell you something important. Please let the children sleep first." Edward said and Jacob nodded. He scooped the kids in his arms and brought them upstairs, probably to Edward's old room. After ten minutes, Jake was back and resumed his place on the floor. The three boys stood up and also the girl accompanying them. The rest of us remained in our places minutes ago.

"I'll go first." Emmett said and all our eyes averted to him and the girl was now at his side, clutching his arm.

Rose's POV

I stared at the girl clutching Emmett's arm. Who the hell is she? Why is she touching _my_ Emmett like that? Emmett looked at me intently and in his face were the emotions sadness, guilt and love.

"I've done something really bad." Emmett muttered.

"What have you done, son?" Carlisle asked, calmly.

"First, I want you to meet Serena Moore." Emmett said, indicating the girl with him. "A few months ago, Jasper and Edward and I were hunting in our usual spot and we met her. She was like us, a vegetarian. She was glad that she found someone like her so we exchanged numbers. She told us to give her a call when we were hunting so we could meet up with her. We were really good friends at first. Until…. Until…. I…… We….." he was struggling for words.

"Spit it out!" I said harshly.

"We fell in love and….. I cheated on you, Rose! You were right when you were blaming me this morning. So, I- _we_ decided to come out and break it to you." Emmett said, sadly.

I stared at him and the girl and I was starting to get angry. How can he do this to me?! I saved him from death and he exchanges me for a girl he met months ago! He promised me that he would love me forever. I was starting to shake. Bella held my right hand and Alice held my left. My vision was clouded with red. My rage was screaming to kill them.

"You promised me that you'll never leave me. You told me that you'll love me forever." I hissed.

"I did and I'm sorry! I did love you and I still do but not in _that_ way. I'm so sorry, Rose." He apologized.

"Sorry is not good enough, Emmett. Where are the divorce papers?" I asked. Jasper gave it to me with a pen and I immediately signed it and threw it at them which Emmett caught.

"Why didn't you tell us- _me_, Jazz? You knew all about it and you didn't tell me. What about trust?  
Alice asked and Jasper stiffened but shrugged.

"We promised not to tell anyone if he doesn't tell our secret." Edward answered for Jasper.

"What?! Are you cheating on us too?" Bella asked angrily.

"Bella, dear, calm down." Esme whispered.

We waited for their answer and all Jasper and Edward did was hold hands.

Bella's POV

I was beyond furious at Emmett for betraying Rose but I was at angrier at Edward for not telling me. I thought people who love each other don't keep secrets from each other. If he cheats on me, I don't know what I'm capable of doing. We waited for their answer but all they did was hold hands. Why are they holding hands? They've never done that before. I looked at Edward in the eyes and he looked guilty and apologetic. That's when it clicked. How close they've been….. The longing in their eyes…. I looked at their hands and faces back and forth.

"What are you going to tell us, Jasper?" Alice asked. She still doesn't know? I let go of Rosalie's hand and stood up then, growled.

"_You're leaving me for Jasper_." I snarled and Edward bit his lower lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said and Alice started to dry sob. She was being comforted by Rose and Esme.

"Edward, tell me this isn't true! Oh come on! Bella practically gave up her life for you!" Jake growled. He's such a nice friend. I then glared at Edward and Jasper.

"You're freaking _gay_! I was ready to meet and kill the girl along with you but I find out that it's _Jasper_, our own _brother_, Alice's _husband_!" I spat.

"Bella, please calm down." Edward said. I felt the waves of calmness Jasper was trying to send but I refused it.

"Do not tell me to calm down, Edward Cullen. I am not taking orders from you. We have a daughter, Edward, a biological daughter! And grandchildren! I gave up my soul for you, as you say! If I'd known this would happen, I should have married Mike Newton!" I growled and he flinched.

"I gave you a choice. You wanted to be one of us." He shouted.

"And my choice was to be with you forever!" I said, harshly.

"Dad! Ican't believe this! Mom went through so much just for you and now you're just _leaving_ her! Jake get the kids. I can't stand seeing my father. I want to go home." Nessie shouted. My daughter looked so mad. She hugged Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme. When she got to me, she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, mom." She murmured.

"I love you too." I replied and she left the house and I heard her enter Jake's car. Jake soon came down with the two sleeping kids in his arms.

"Bye, Bells. I'm sorry and take care. Remember, I'm always here for you." He said and I smiled and nodded. He glared at Edward and Jasper and left. I resumed glaring at my ex husband. I heard Jake's car leave.

"How could you do this to _Alice_, Jasper? She helped you through everything!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry…… I just love Edward." Jasper said and I lost it. I crouched and jumped for them but Carlisle and Esme were restraining me. I growled. "I want to kill them!" I shouted.

"Bella, calm down, dear." Carlisle said, soothingly.

I sighed. Killing them won't do me any good at all. I broke free from Carlisle and Esme's grasp and ran outside and breathed heavily. I ran to _the_ meadow and sat on the ground. How can he do this to me? I gave away my 'life' for him. Then, he leaves me for his _brother_! That's just sick! If I went back home, I would kill them which I'm trying to avoid at all costs. I sighed as I inhaled Edward's scent coming closer. He halted a few paces away from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He murmured.

"I know you are. Where are the divorce papers?" I asked. He was suddenly in front of me and he gave me the papers and I quickly signed. "Did you manage to get Alice to sign?"

"Yes, then, Jasper" I winced but he continued. "left and so did Emmett and Serena. I'll be meeting them in Portland. Please understand. I still do love you." He murmured and I broke down and dry sobbed. He held me tightly against his chest. I inhaled his scent and the masculinity of it. We stayed like that until dawn.

"You just love him more." I said when I calmed down and he nodded.

"May I carry you for the last time?" he asked in a gentlemanly way. I giggled.

"Of course, you may." I replied and he carried me bridal style back to the house. We both laughed at the feel of the wind on our bodies. When we got home, he set me down on the couch and he sat down beside me.

"Thank you for understanding, Bella." He said, gratefully.

"If it's what makes you happy, who am I to deny you that happiness?" I said, sincerely. I then removed our wedding ring from my finger and placed it in his hand and he nodded in understanding and placed it in his pocket.

"Alice and Rosalie aren't taking it as nicely as you are. You should go to them. The four of us will leave for a while to give you some space and time." He said and I nodded.

"Text or call me when you get the chance." I said.

"I have all the time in the world." He replied and smiled.

"I know. Be careful. We don't want you and Jasper getting STDs." I teased and he chuckled.

"Of course, mommy but I want to let you know that we're perfectly safe." He replied and laughed. "You know very well that vampires can't get STDs."

"Of course I do. Now, go! Those two girls need comfort." I replied with a wink.

"Farewell for now, Bella. I'll see you again. I love you, hon." He said as he stood up.

"Until next time, Edward. I love you too, dear." I replied. He smiled at me and left.

I know that I wasn't depressed. Sad? Yes, but not depressed. Edward gave me the closure I needed and we are on good terms. I also knew that he still loved me in a way but he just loved Jasper more than me. We both knew that we would forever be a part of each other and we were always connected. I know that it's hard to let go but letting go is a part of life that everyone must endure eventually. Maybe Edward's just not the right person me and I know that one day, the right person will come. I was also the most composed among us three girls, I was sure that I was okay and the other two need my comfort now. This is something we three have to get through, together.

A/N: There we go! The secret's out. So what do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Comfort

Alice's POV

For one whole week, Bella held me and Rose as we 'cried'. Bella was in better shape because she and Edward were on good terms. Jasper-wince- and Emmett just left without even talking to us. Not a single word. They just left. At least, Emmett talked to Rose a bit when he told her. Jasper didn't say one word and neither did I. They had to struggle to make me sign the divorce papers. How could Jasper do this to me? He left me for _Edward_. I never saw that coming and their love protected them from me. Their love hid them from me that I was incapable to see them.

I feel so………. Empty. Yes. That's the perfect word, empty. What is life without Jasper? I always thought he was my forever, my personal piece of heaven, my rock. Now he's gone without a single word. I guess I was wrong. I might as well go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me. Suddenly, my face went blank.

-Vision-

_Someone entered the throne room of the Volturi Palace. The person sat on the throne in between Aro's and Caius'. The person's hood was up which covered the face. _

"_Alice, I want you to meet-"_

-End of Vision-

Who was that person? A new member of the Volturi? I'm going to visit the Volturi sometime soon then. Maybe I can go shopping there when I'm better. I can bring Rose and Bella with me….

"Alice, Rose, I need to hunt." Bella suddenly said and I nodded.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind." Rose said.

"Not at all." Bella replied and she turned her attention to me. "Ally, will you be alright alone? Should I send Esme?"

"Yes, please. I need my mother right now." I said and she nodded. Rose and Bella left the room. Within a few seconds, Esme was cradling me in her lap and tried her best to comfort me. "It'll be alright, dear."  
she murmured compassionately. I sighed. I felt safe in my mother's arms. I have always considered Esme as my real mother since I don't remember a thing about my biological mother.

"Jasper……." I muttered.

"I know…… It's hard for you….. But you have to move on eventually. You can't let yourself get stuck at the past or else you will never move on to the future." She said and all I could do was 'cry'.

Rosalie's POV

_He_'s gone. _He_ left without another word when Bella went outside. _He_ didn't even give me the closure I needed. I know that Bella got that from Edward. They were in really good terms when Edward left, as I could hear when they were talking. Edward still loves Bella in a part of his heart. There was still love between them. Bella opened Edward's heart. I saw that Emmett's heart was only for Serena. It radiated from the both of them. It was the same with Alice. Jasper didn't even talk to her in any way. He didn't even comfort her when she 'cried' in front of him. Jasper's heart is completely Edward's. The affection he once held for Alice wasn't in his eyes. Bella was already stable after a week. She was back on her feet, moving on already. I thought she'd react the worst among all of us despite the closure. She loved Edward dearly like he was her reason for existing. Their lives used to revolve only around each other. They have a child which makes their bond stronger than mine and Emmett's.

Bella and I went hunting since we were both thirsty. The burn in my throat was being uncomfortable. We didn't run as we usually did but we walked. We were in grief not joy and running would only bring so many memories of _them_. These memories would haunt us forever. Bella was whistling a tune which I recognized as her lullaby. I looked at her in shock. Won't that just bring her even more pain?

"Bella, why aren't you handling this as bad as Alice and I?" I asked, quietly.

"Closure. I know Edward still loves me in a way. He just loves Jasper more than he loves me and Jasper makes him happy then, who am I to deny him that happiness? I know that we will always be a part of each other and I realized that Edward's not my true soul mate." She replied, firmly but I could see her eyes twitch a bit.

"Closure." I repeated. "I wish I had that. I would have understood better if we talked privately. It's not _his_ or Serena's fault that they fell in love. I just wished that we talked." I muttered, sadly.

"Yes. The love we feel for them is still strong because we believed that they were forever. The wounds are still deep and new but in time it will heal and we'll be happy……… If we want to be……." She said then laughed humorlessly. "We inflict pain on ourselves, most of the time. We are the ones who block our path to happiness. Life is cruel but we'll get through this together, Rose. You, me and Alice will get through this." She said, seriously. I've never seen Bella so serious before. It was so admirable.

"Yes, we will." I replied.

I caught the scent of a herd of deer and inhaled it and she did as well.

"Let's forget about the boys for a while and just hunt. I'm _so_ thirsty." She said and I laughed quietly and we began the hunt.

BPOV

After the hunt……

Rose and I ran back home this time. I've never hunted with Rose before. She was so graceful and as usual I felt so plain next to her. Rosalie was just so plain beautiful and I was average Jane. We spent the run in comfortable silence. The burning sensation was now completely gone. I wonder how Alice is doing. She must be thirsty right now. I sighed. When we got home, we saw six suitcases in the 'living' room. _Who is leaving?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rosalie's POV

Who's leaving? Three suitcases? Esme and Carlisle never told us about a trip and Alice would certainly bring more than that if she left. Did someone arrive? Esme entered the room and smiled at us warmly.

"How was your hunt?" she asked.

"It was alright, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Who's leaving?" Bella asked.

"Us three." I heard Alice say as she entered the room.

Us three? Why? I like it here. And how can three suitcases carry all our stuff? Where are we going anyway? Did Alice see some sort of vision? I looked at her in confusion, hoping that she'll answer all my unspoken questions.

"Where are we going to, Alice?" Bella asked.

"Italy." She replied, indifferently.

"I'm not thinking if suicide, Alice." I said, sternly. I may be sad but I'm not the suicidal type. If she wants to provoke the Volturi, then go on ahead. I'm not some idiot who'd commit suicide because of a guy.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked with concern.

"Nothing is! I'm not thinking of suicide either. I wanted to shop, if you don't mind. It always makes me better." Alice replied with an innocent face.

"Why Italy then?" I asked.

"Because they have a good selection of clothing and I saw a vision regarding a new Volturi king."

New King? Through the many years that the Volturi has existed, they never had a new king. Why didn't they have a feast for the person yet? I'm confused.

"So am I. All I saw was that there was a new throne in between Aro's and Caius' throne. I just think that I need to be away from the house for a while. I already asked Esme and Carlisle and they said yes. I can go there alone, if you want." Alice said and I shook my head.

"Alice, I don't think I'm in the mood to travel. Bella can accompany you but I don't want to leave the house for a while." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, Bella let's go." Alice said.

"I'll think about it for a while….. Face it, Alice. Italy just holds too many memories for me and I'm not exactly sure if I could handle it." Bella replied, hesitantly. She bit her lower lip and sighed. "I'm going for a run. You'll be the first to know my decision." Bella said and she was gone.

BPOV

I ran away from them. I have to be strong. _I have to be strong_. That was the mantra I repeated in my head. Keeping the façade that I was alright was difficult. I knew that I had to be strong for Alice and Rosalie since if none of us was, we would be a train wreck for the rest of eternity. I arrived at the very meadow where Edward- wince- and I professed for our undying love for each other. I sat down. _Undying_? Well, it turns out it wasn't undying since his love for me died. I just couldn't let anyone see how hurt I truly was. I knew deep down inside me that I was fooling myself that I was alright. I now wonder, would I ever be okay? Can I truly be happy now that my existence for living was gone? I sensed the confusion in Rosalie when she asked how I was taking it better than them. Little did they know that the inner me was in turmoil but I couldn't just break down. I have to be strong. I promised _him_ that I'll be strong for both Alice and Rosalie and that promise was basically hard to keep. There was suddenly a spectrum of light that came from the sun that hit me and I sparkled and I remembered all the times we spent together especially in this very meadow. I finally broke down and sobbed. For once in my time as a vampire, I regret being one. If I aged again, the pain would die once I did and dying was easy to accomplish when I was human. But now that I am a vampire, I have to bear this cross my entire existence and I just can't commit suicide by provoking the Volturi since Alice would see my decision. If I stayed human before, I would probably dead by now and I won't suffer this very pain. Suddenly, I was in Alice's arms. I sighed and just kept on sobbing.

"I saw you crying, Bella. You don't have to be strong for me and Rose. We both knew that you were deluding yourself that you were alright. We'll get through this." Alice murmured in my ear and I kept on sobbing and then I realized she was 'crying' as well. She's right. I can't fool them that I'm alright since all I'm fooling is myself. I don't really think that Italy would be good for me since it would hurt me even more but what about Alice. Will she be fine alone? Would she commit suicide since we aren't with her? I'm so damn confused. I knew that Alice was still hurt and she truly did love Jasper. She was willing to die for Jasper and to let _us_ die for Jasper. They were the compliments of each other. Jasper was the only one who could calm Alice's upbeat personality and the pain Alice is going through must be excruciating. "Edward" I winced "Had no right to make you promise to be strong for me and Rose." Alice said bitterly and I still couldn't reply. "This is their fault and he knew that you were as hurt as Rose and I or maybe even more. You can't be self sacrificing all the time. I knew sooner or later your tough girl façade will break. I'll go to Italy alone and I promise that I will never commit suicide in any way. I just want to see the new Volturi king for myself." She said and I just nodded. We stayed like that until the next day when I finally calmed down.

"Let's go home." I said and she nodded.

**A/N: First, I want to thank everyone for the constructive criticism. It really helps. So now, tell me what you think and review.**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

The three of us are total wreck. Seeing Bella finally crack her shell was hard. Bella was strong, everyone knew. Not once did she try to kill herself when Edward left her before but this time is different. Bella's like us and she's stuck on the fact that Edward and her were meant to be. I never saw _this_ coming. I was blind to not see it. Maybe I unconsciously knew that this would happen and I just deluded myself. Is Italy the key to happiness? Well, I can't just jump when I'm already thousands of feet in the air. I can but that would endanger the secret and The Volturi would surely kill me. Maybe that's not a bad idea…… What am I thinking?! Rosalie and Bella need me. I sighed. Death is not the answer, Alice. I closed my eyes. I wished I wasn't a vampire so that I could just die and not live with this pain for the rest of eternity.

- - - - -

The plane ride to Florence went by quickly. It was night when I arrived so I didn't have to worry about the sun. Now, I have to find a good car to steal. I looked at the cars in the parking lot and saw what I was looking for. It was a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Perfect. I thought to myself. I grabbed my luggage and hurriedly placed it inside the car. The keys to the car were there so I went in and sped off to Volterra. The drive was good since the road distracted me from remembering other things so I just focused on the road. I turned on the radio to keep myself from being bored to death. I sighed. I wonder how Bella and Rosalie are. Should I check on them? I grabbed my cellphone and called Bella. After three rings, she picked up.

"Hello? Alice?" she said. Bella's voice was husky due to the dry sobbing.

"Yeah. How are you guys?" I asked, casually.

"Uh…. We're alright, I guess." She said, hesitantly,

"I guess?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't really…….. Communicated with other people since you left. Are you in Italy?"

"Yeah, I'll be in Volterra in about half an hour. Just in time since the sun will rise after an hour.'

"That's good….."

"I'll leave you be then. Take care of yourself and you have to come out of that cottage sometime soon."

"I'll try. I'm just not okay. I'll see you when you come back."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." With that she hung up. I put the phone in my pocket and stared at the road. I wonder whose car this is. I'm sorry though. He/ She must have spent a decent amount of money on this. I opened the glove compartment using my free hand and saw a wallet. I opened it and saw that there was money, license and other stuff. I looked at the name and my heart ached. _Jasper Mangione_ . My heart broke at the name even though I knew it wasn't him. I threw the wallet and drove faster. Why did he have to fall in love with my _brother_?! Damn them! I was clutching the steering wheel rather hardly which caused it to dent a bit. I relaxed my grip and before I could even sigh I saw that I was in Volterra, Italy. It was awfully quiet since it was only five in the morning. I hurried to the entrance via the sewer with my stuff. I jumped in along with my things and went to the real castle. I arrived in the lobby as I put it and saw that Gianna was there and she was rather shocked to see me. I smiled at her.

"Hello, Gianna. Pleasure seeing you again. May I see Aro?" I asked.

"I'll ask first." I saw her press a button and she spoke to it. "Master, Ms. Alice is here and she wants to see you. Shall I let her?"

"Of course! Send her in!" I heard Aro's overjoyed voice. Gianna nodded and gestured towards the door and I nodded and followed the passage to the throne room. When I opened the door, they were all there and I took notice that there were indeed four thrones. I went in and stopped a few feet before Aro, Caius and Marcus.

"Alice, pleasure seeing you again! Why are you here and without Jasper?!" he exclaimed and I winced.

"I wanted to go shopping and if you don't mind, can I stay with you?" I asked politely and he grinned.

"Of course, may I?" he said as he reached out his hand and I went closer and I nodded and placed my hand in his and showed him everything which brought out another wave of pain. He let go of my hand and his face looked remorseful.

"I am sorry, dear." He said and I just nodded. "You are welcome here. Felix, please bring Alice's things to the guest room."

"Yes, master." He said as he took my things and left the room.

"Alice, you need to meet the new king!" Aro squealed and I had to chuckle at his child like demeanor.

"King? Who is he?" I asked.

"He is my very own great……. Grandson!" Caius exclaimed smugly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Biological?" I asked.

"Yes, I had a sister and she's a descendant of hers and he truly is talented." Caius explained.

"He's a doctor at the age of nineteen! He's very smart and his talent is very captivating. You should meet him. He's only been a vampire for a month yet he's incredibly calm." Aro said and I nodded. "Demetri, call our grandson, please."

"Yes, master." Demetri said and he left the room. I waited patiently. Someone them entered the throne room of the Volturi Palace. The person sat on the throne between Aro's and Caius'. The person's hood was up which covered the face.

"Alice, I want you to meet-" Aro started but he was interjected by the new guy.

"Grandfather, since you already ruined my time with Heidi, may I please introduce myself?" a tenor-like voice said. The voice was very soothing but it held a very playful tone to it.

"Of course, dear." Aro said and smiled warmly.

"Thank you." He said as he removed his cloak which revealed him. He was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. His face was son angelic and every feature was beautiful. His cheekbones were prominent. His brown hair was razor cropped (A/N: Check Jae Joong's hair for reference). He had some streaks of black highlights which accentuated his brown hair even more. His body was very muscular which showed despite the suit that he was wearing. His best feature were his captivating violet eyes which caused me to gasp and he smirked. "I am Travis Volturi. My real name before I was turned is Travis Michaelo Ferrerro. My father was an Italian businessman and my mother is an English lawyer. I descended from Caius' sister and my father is the one related to her. Now, who are you fine lady?" he asked and if I was human, I think I would be blushing by now.

"I'm…. uh….. Alice Cullen." I replied and he smirked and winked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Come with me to my chamber." He said, suggestively.

"Travis……" I heard Caius warn. I could tell that Travis was a freaking player whom was having this effect on me. Damn it! "Alice is a guest not your latest conquest."

"I just wanted to exchange stories with her, grandfather." He replied. " Follow me." He said and left the room and I quickly followed him. I swear I heard a groan. The walk was silent. We passed by Heidi who was giggling as Travis winked at her. We stopped in front of a room and he smiled as he opened the door. His room was beauty and it suited him. Beside the window was a king sized bed. It was made out of the finest wood and it was painted black. There was a desk on one side and had a computer on it. There were two doors; one which I think is a bathroom. There were bookshelves which contained books and near the door was a couch set.

"Come in." he said and I did and I sat in the couch which was surprisingly very comfortable. He sat beside me and smiled.

"So….. What's your story?" I asked, nervously and he smirked again. I liked his smirk, it was so cocky but very attractive. Wait! _Attractive_? I just lost Jasper- wince- and I think he's attractive? No way.

"Ah… Let me show you instead. Just hold my hand." He said as he extended his hand out to me and I looked at it curiously but cautiously. There was something about him that screamed danger but there was also something about him that said I could trust him but which feeling should I follow? I met his violet orbs. He smiled reassuringly. I melted and I knew I could trust him so I took his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

Sleep. I wanted to sleep badly. Wait. Maybe I am sleeping and I just dreamt everything like how I was turned into a vampire. Maybe this is a horrible nightmare and when I wake up Edward will be there and holding me like nothing happened. If this was, I wanted to wake up. The problem is that everything feels too real and I knew that I was fooling myself to think that I was still human. The pain was real too and it was waiting to consume me. I looked at the cottage. Many memories were brought to me and it hurt even more. I've been anti-social since Alice left. Pain would engulf me more if I talk with people since the simplest things reminded me of _him_. Just being myself reminded me of him. Pain is terrible. It's a burning sensation that you could feel. It was worse than the burning sensation when I was thirsty. This burn was horrible, more horrible than when I was being changed.

I needed to come out here sometime, right? That was my choice alone. It's been a week since Alice left and most of time she made me feel better. What would I do without my sister? What about Rosalie? Is she alright? I was too selfish to care. Seeing people I love hurt would hurt me even more and I didn't want to feel more pain so seeing Rosalie was definitely something I'd want to do. I am a selfish creature. I didn't want to see Renesmee either since she was like a female version of _him_. I closed my eyes, hoping that I couldn't see anything that reminded me of him. Wrong move. I just saw his face again amidst the darkness and all the times we spent together flashed back. I quickly opened my eyes. I was breathing heavily. What did I do to deserve this? This was far worse than the pain I felt when he left before since I had hope that he would come back and he did but this time I knew that there was no hope of him loving me again and that killed me. It was a sick feeling. I knew that I couldn't do extreme things just to hear his voice again since I was indestructible now. Forever must have gone so fast for him to leave me. I've fooled myself to think I was alright but I was light years away from alright. Life officially sucks. I growled, frustrated. I was so mad at myself for believing that Edward- wince- would love me forever. I was mad at Edward for breaking all his promises. I was mad at Jasper for taking him from me and hurting Alice as well. I was mad at Serena and Emmett for hurting Rose. I was mad and bitter and I just realized it now. I was not bitter a week ago because I was keeping my façade on. I hated the fact that I was bitter. He's happy, why can't _I_ be? I wanted to be happy again but at the same time I refused it. I know that I could be if I tried, if I wanted to try. This is complete crap. Just kill me, right now. I don't care anymore. I was past the state of being just broken, I was far worse. I wonder if I could still be repaired. Lifeless Zombie: Part 2. I thought to myself. _Wonderful_. I hate life. Life hates me. Why bother trying to be happy when the one that makes you happy the most was gone? I can't believe that I'm finally giving up. I promised that I would help Alice and Rosalie but what use would it be if I can't even help myself? I sighed. I feel like a withered flower, dry and lifeless. I heard knocks on the door and I couldn't bring myself to open it. How long have I been moping around? It doesn't matter now, nothing does…….

Rosalie's POV

I knocked on the door of the cottage. Bella still wasn't answering. Isn't she here? She has to be since her scent is so strong. I knocked again but still no answer, Should I just enter? That would be rude but I needed Bella badly. She gave me comfort. Something about her helped me to be stronger but she finally cracked, as Alice said. When she went home the day Alice told us that she'd be leaving for Italy, Bella was different from when she was comforting us. She looked defeated. I knew she was still depressed but I'm a selfish creature. I needed her. No one else could comfort me, not even Esme who I treated like my very own mother. Something about Bella made me feel safe and comfortable. I sighed. I opened the door and Bella wasn't in the living room of the small cottage so I went to the bedroom and saw her dry sobbing. She looked up to me and when our eyes met, my cold and dead heart broke. The shine that was in her eyes before wasn't there. It was dull and empty. It's like Bella wasn't in there. She was broken and from the looks of it, more broken than I was. It hurt me to see her like that. I quickly ran to her side and cradled her in my arms and I held her and it felt so good to do so. I smiled weakly.

"Rose….." she muttered, her voice void of life.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, stupidly. Of course, she isn't! Why else would she be dry sobbing? You're such an idiot Rose. She shook her head. I sighed. "It'll be alright."

"Never." She said. "How long have I been here?"

"Well, just four days after Alice left. Why?" I replied and she just shook her head. This injury that has been dealt upon her is far worse than when we left when she was still human. It was so hard to see Bella like this. It's like she's a lifeless zombie. I felt anger within me. Edward knew this would happen. He knew that his actions would ruin Bella. How could he even do this to her? Bella's a sweet person and very nice too. If I knew this would have happened, I would make sure that Edward never even went near Bella before. He can be insensitive.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. It's not your fault that _he'_s with Jasper. I just wanted to let you know. You shouldn't ruin your life because of _him_." I murmured.

"Are you over_ him_?" she asked. I bit my lower lip. Of course not. He was my life- my eternity. I know it would be hard to get over _him_ but I have to try. That's why I do things to distract me, like hunting a lot. I also help at the hospital just to get my mind away from _him_. I shook my head and she just nodded.

It would be hard to get over him but I _had_ to. I knew that eventually I would and in time I could finally forgive him and have a meaningful conversation with him but not now. I am still broken. I'd crumble at the sight of him. I can't get stuck at the present because I would never meet the future if that is the case and it would be stupid to mope around all the time over a guy. But…. One day, I would be happy. We all would. Me, Alice and Bella.

**A/N: Okay.. Next chapter will be Travis' life. Do you like his character? He's kinda like a player. I changed the pairing to Alice/ Bella since this will concern both their love lives, so to speak. Tell me what you think and if you guys give me at least five reviews, I'll update immediately.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's POV

_As I held Travis' hand, I was warped into a different dimension. It looked modern enough so I think that this was just recent. Besides, he is only a month old. People were walking around the square and one of them was Travis. For a human, he still looked impossibly dazzling. I recognized the place as Italy and it was clearly Volterra. He was minding his own business when Heidi came. As usual, she was fishing for the Volturi. The thing is that Travis wasn't dazzled by Heidi at all. He just admired her beauty for a while and shrugged._

"_People, do you guys want to see ancient Italy?" she asked and flashed them a smile._

"_Sure!" the humans shouted._

"_Follow me." She said, seductively and they did follow her. Travis was included in the crowd and he walked absentmindedly. I examined what he was wearing. He was in his lab gown and there was a stethoscope around his neck. Lunch break? We were now in the passage way to the Volturi main chamber. He was admiring the beauty of the architecture and design. He even brought out his phone to take pictures every once in a while. Finally, we were there in the throne room._

"_Welcome, guests!" Aro greeted and looked at Alec, probably saying to use his gift. People were complaining frantically about not being able to see or feel anything except Travis who was still roaming about the room and Aro eyed him with interest and Caius smiled very warmly at the boy._

"_Felix, before we do this. Please bring that boy to my chambers." Caius said as he pointed Travis. Felix nodded and complied with Caius' orders and we were at Caius' chamber. Travis waited patiently. He looked frantic as well. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Caius soon came and smiled at Travis._

"_What is your name, boy?" Caius asked._

"_Travis Michaelo Ferrerro, sir." He said, politely._

"_I see….. How old are you?" Caius asked._

"_Nineteen."_

"_Nineteen?! And you are a doctor, I assume?" Caius looked genuinely surprised._

"_You assume correctly. You seem familiar. You look like one of my ancestors from our family tree picture in my father side. Your eyes are red though, his was blue." Travis said and smiled._

"_Aren't you afraid?" Caius asked, curiously._

"_Should I be?"_

"_Not at all. Come with me and you shall meet my brothers." He said and we were now back at the throne room that was now fully cleaned. Aro looked childish as always and Marcus was still bored._

"_Brother Aro, can you?" Caius asked and Aro smiled and nodded. _

"_Dear-" Aro started to say._

"_Travis." Travis corrected._

"_Travis, I am Aro. May I please shake your hand?" he asked, politely and Travis shrugged but nodded and shook Aro's hand. He shuddered when he felt how cool Aro's hand. Aro flashed a brilliant smile._

"_I simply can't brother." Aro replied and Travis rose an eyebrow at him as Caius laughed._

"_He claims that his ancestor looks just like me except with blue eyes .Wait a minute, Travis. FELIX!" Caius shouted and Felix was there in an instant. Travis was taken aback. "Get my blue contacts." Felix nodded and left but was back within three minutes and handed the contacts to Caius. He thanked Felix then dismissed him. He put the contacts on and Travis gasped._

"_That can't be….. What is your name?" Travis muttered._

"_Caius, my name is Caius." Caius said, with a smile. It was weird seeing Caius smile a lot._

"_That's impossible. You look exactly like my great………. Grandmother Martina's brother, Caius. He's dead though. You look alike. Are you my long lost relative?" Travis asked and Caius laughed._

"_I think so…… Marcus, what do you sense?" Caius asked._

"_Strictly familial." Marcus replied._

"_Amazing…. Travis, do you believe in vampires?" Caius asked and Travis shook his head. "You should then. I- Everyone here is a vampire except Gianna."_

_Travis looked at Caius like he was crazy and suddenly laughed. "You have- laugh- got to be- laugh- kidding me! Am I in Punk'd? Where's Ashton?" he said in between laughs. Caius shook his head and went closer to Travis. He held Travis' hand and he pulled away quickly due to the coldness of Caius' skin. "You have bad circulation. You should eat more food with tons of iron. I can write you a prescription for iron supplements." Caius shook his head and placed the ear 'buds' of the stethoscope inside Travis' ear. Using the other endthe hearing thingy he placed it on his left chest and Travis' eyes went wide with shock as he stared at Caius' now red eyes. "The contacts…….."_

"_Dissolved." Caius said and Travis was now breathing heavily. "I am Caius, your ancestor. I am a vampire and you will also be one." He said as he bit Travis' neck._

_I saw the three days of Travis' change. He was in complete pain and he was whimpering and screaming and trashing. Pain wasn't good for him but amidst the pain-filled face, he still looked angelic and captivating. On the third day, he woke up with bright red eyes. How did his eyes turn violet then? Caius smiled at him._

"_My grandson." Caius said and we were now back to reality._

He let go of my hand and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. His _real_ smile was so contagious. His smirk was also beautiful but it was just cocky.

"Your eyes?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes…. If thirsty, my eyes are a bright red but when I just fed, it's a bright blue and when I'm in between, it's violet, the mixture of red and blue." He explained.

"Very interesting… So, right now, you aren't thirsty?"I asked and he shook his head and flashed a smirk again.

"_I want to know more about you._" He murmured sexily as his hand ran up my thigh. Danger! No one was allowed to touch me like this except _him_ but _he_'s not here but still. He was massaging it which caused me to moan and smirked again.

"Stop doing that." I said, weakly. He looked momentarily shocked but pulled away and I ran off. That felt good but it's not right. I asked Felix where my room was and he pointed where it was and I sped off and entered the room. Travis made me feel so good and I can't explain the feeling. No… I'm going shopping today. Maybe that will take my mind off Travis.

**A/N: As you can see, Travis is a bit of a player but will sparks fly with him and Alice? Please review and tell me what you think of it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Travis' POV

She resisted me. No one has resisted my charm before. When I removed my hand from her thigh, she immediately ran off. No one has done that before. Every single girl in the guard and staff has a thing for me but Alice was so different. She reminded me so much off _her_. I winced. I love my grandfather Caius but sometimes I can't help but me mad at him for changing me. Sometimes I don't want this life but being king is good. I sighed and ran to the throne room where my grandfathers were. I sat on my throne and Caius smiled warmly. Everyone noticed the good change in him when I came. They told me he was friendlier and he smiled a lot. Glad that I could be of service then.

"Travis, on the end of the week, we would like to host a party for you so that the vampire world will know you as the Volturi's newest king." Caius told me and I nodded.

"Of course, must I have a date or something like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. If you want, you can have dates." Aro said with a chuckle and I laughed at him.

"I'm a man of honor, grandfather." I said with a wink. "Where is our guest?"

"Ms. Alice has left for a while to go shopping as she said. Travis, Alice is extremely fragile right now. Her husband has just left her. Do not make her your conquest." Aro said and I raised an eyebrow at him. Who in the right mind would leave a beautiful creature like Alice? I feel so bad for her.

"Her husband left her?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes and the worst part is that he left her for her _brother_." Aro said, grudgingly.

"He's gay? Oh my god. I feel so bad for Alice. I promise that I won't make her a conquest but I want to befriend her. Did she say what time she'll be back?" I asked.

"She told us that she'll be back by nine. She wants to feed before going back. In the meantime, you should hang out with Felix. I can't handle more screams." Caius said as he shook his head and I laughed.

"We can always have a threesome." I said with a wink. The three of them groaned and I laughed. "I was just kidding. I'll be playing tennis with him."

I went off without another word and hurried to Felix' chambers. I lightly knocked on his door and he opened it and he immediately smiled. Among the kings, I was the friendliest and I told them to not call me master. It sounds so inhumane to me. He let me in without another word. His guitar and amplifier were out. He must have been writing a song.

"What can I do for you, Travis?" he asked as we settled ourselves on his couch.

"I want to play tennis." I said, hesitantly,

"You really don't want to play tennis, do you?" he said with a chuckle.

"No. You know Alice Cullen, right?" he nodded. "I was showing her my past and after that I went all seductive and she……… _resisted_ me. It's unbelievable and she's plaguing my mind." I said, exasperated.

"_She turned you down_!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah… The thing is that she reminds me so much of _her_. I want to follow her to the mall or something. We can get off easily since you know I love to shop as well."

"You're going after her? I don't see anything wrong with that but she has a husband."

"They're divorced; Grandfather Aro told me that he left her for his brother."

Felix's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide with shock. I laughed and nodded to confirm. He shook his head and smiled.

"I never thought that would happen. I'm going to get dressed first and we follow her okay? We should bring Demetri with us so that he could easily track, Alice."

I nodded and we grinned wickedly. There was something about Alice Cullen that I liked but what could I say, she was perfect to me. She was beautiful but it was evident that she was haunted by the fact that her husband left her for her brother. That was really stupid of him. I wanted to know Alice. I _neede_d to.

Alice's POV

I was walking around the mall. I arrived at around eight am and I immediately started my shopping spree. I needed to shop. It always helped me think. It was already one pm when I felt someone following me. I shook the thought off and looked at bags in Chanel. I felt the strange feeling that someone was following me. Who would follow me? The three kings assured me that they would not let guard follow me since I wasn't really thinking of anything that would potentially expose our existence and let them kill me. I found a really cute hand bag and bought it. I already had tons of shopping bags so I wanted to bring my things back to the Ferrari that they let me borrow. I placed the things in it and went to Levi's to buy some jeans. I was caught up in the jeans I was looking at when someone bumped me. I turned around to see Travis, Felix and Demetri. _What are they doing here_? I went to the mall to _avoid_ Travis and his seductions! He smiled at me.

"Hey, Alice. I never expected to see you here." Travis said, innocently.

"Uh… Yeah… Hi, your majesty, Felix and Demetri." I said, awkwardly.

"Please call me Travis." He replied.

"If you don't mind, why are you here?" I asked.

"The same reason why you're here. I'm shopping with Demetri and Felix." He replied. I raised an eyebrow at him. Men usually don't like shopping. Is he following me?

"Okay? I've never actually met men who like shopping." I muttered.

"Well, now you've met one." Travis replied.

"You haven't even seen his closet. It's larger than his room." Felix remarked and my eyes went wide with shock. He _is_ perfect.

"He's the only one you'd see not wearing cloaks." Demetri added and I nodded.

"Anyway, I haven't found anything I liked here. Bye, Alice. See you around." Travis said and they were off. That was……. Awkward. I inhaled and I managed to take a bit of Travis' scent. It was like chocolate, mint, and there was a spicy edge to it. It was good. I resumed my shopping and the same feeling was back again. I sighed and returned to my own business again.

**A/N: That wasn't so good to me but I just wanted to show a part of shopping and what Travis thought of Alice. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice's POV

At exactly nine pm, I was back at the Volturi Palace. What would I do for the remainder of the night? Tomorrow I would go shopping again. I planned to stay here for a week and only a day has passed and I've bought everything I needed. Tomorrow I'd shop for Bella and the next day I could shop for Rose. That makes four more days pass since there's still Carlisle and Esme. So I have to think of something to do for two more days. I can hang in my room and think, I guess. There was suddenly a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and the door opened to reveal Heidi.

"Master Aro has ordered me to inform you that at the end of your stay would be a party for Travis." She said his name dreamily. "He wants to ask if you'd like to join for the party. It would only be the guard and some other covens. Will you be coming?" she asked, rather rudely. That gives me one more day to worry about then. I nodded. "Do me a favor and stay away from Travis. _He's mine._" She growled menacingly and left. I rolled my eyes. It's like everyone is expecting me to screw with Travis. And if Travis is Heidi's, why did he seduce me? I sighed. I wasn't like all girls that would fall for Travis' charm and I'd personally make sure that I wouldn't.

- - - - -

Day before the party

For the past few days, Travis thankfully hasn't tried anything and I didn't see him anymore in my shopping trips. Girls glared at me. Was something wrong with me? I had no plan stealing their _beloved_ Travis from them. How can they possibly share him? I was in the throne room, sitting in one corner while reading a magazine. I suddenly heard an ear piercing scream and everyone just snickered as I covered my ears. It went on for a good five minutes. I removed my hands from my ears and everyone was grinning and I all heard them mutter Travis' name. He _is_ a player. Maybe they're done and I can now walk back to my room. I stood up and walked to my room. I bumped someone again and from the scent, I could tell it was Travis. I looked at him. He was only wearing an undershirt and dark jeans. I silently admired his body which was accentuated by the undershirt. He smiled his real smile and I immediately smiled back.

"Hey, Alice. I was wondering, do you want to go somewhere with me?" he asked, nervously and I rose an eyebrow at him. Danger Alert!

"Uh….. I'm-"I trailed off.

"I promise that I won't try anything. I just want to be friends." He said with a genuine smile. I nodded. "Great. I'm going to get dressed." He said as he entered the room and Jane went out and glared at me. I hurriedly went to my room. There was something in me that I had to dress well for Travis but I had no idea what to wear since he didn't tell me where we were going. I decided to wear a black and red plaid mini skirt, a white button-up blouse, I wore a black and red necktie for women and three inch stilettos. It's like I'm a naughty school girl. I grabbed my black purse and someone knocked at the door. I assume that it' Travis. I opened the door and my breath hitched. He was wearing a black button up shirt; the top two buttons were open which revealed his sculpted chest. He wore dark jeans and black chucks. His eyes widened as he took in my appearance and then I heard him mutter.

"Perfect."

Travis' POV

She looked so freaking sexy! I couldn't help mutter how perfect she was. The blouse hugged her curves perfectly. The short mini skirt revealed her slender legs. If only I met her sooner, maybe I won't be a complete jerk.

"Well, we match, _naughty_ school girl meets _dangerous_ player." I said with a chuckle and she giggled.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked and cocked her head to the side to make a kid like effect which made her look so CUTE!

"Uh… I.. Uh… Wanted to go for a walk and I was wondering if you'd show me how you hunted. There's a park in the castle. Maybe you want to go there?" I stuttered. When did I stutter?! She smiled.

"Sure. I 'd like that." She replied and linked her arms with mine. She felt so warm to me. We walked in silence to the park. When we got there, we sat on a bench.

"How was life before you went here?" I asked, curiously and she tensed. She looked hesitant so I shrugged and smiled. "You don't have to answer. My grandfathers have told me about your divorce. I'm sorry about that." She nodded.

"It was hard when you thought he was forever. Then, he left with my sister's husband." She murmured. WHAT THE HELL? WITH HER SISTER'S HUSBAND?! THAT IS SICK! She must have noticed my expression since she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

"What was _his_ name?" I asked.

"Ja- Jasper." She stuttered and winced. "My brother's name was Edward."

"I see. How was your family like?" I just wanted to know everything about her.

"I don't remember anything about my human life so as far as I'm concerned, my father is Carlisle, and he's a doctor. My mother is Esme; she's kinda like an interior designer. Then, I have my sister Rosalie who is very beautiful. I have a best friend and sister as well who is Bella. She is also a mental shield. When Bella was still human, she conceived a child and the father is Edward. Their daughter is very beautiful and her name is Renesmee but we call her Nessie or Ness. Ness can make people see things with just one touch. A shape shifter imprinted on Ness and his name is Jake. They have two kids, Anthony and Izzy. Then for the boys, I had a bear-like brother with a heart of a teddy bear whose name is Emmett. He used to be Rosalie' mate but they separated. Edward used to be Bella' mate. Edward can read minds. Bella was Edward's singer. They fell in love but broke apart. Last, Jasper" she winced but continued "He _was_ my husband. He was wonderful and he cared for me a lot. He is an empath. How about you?" she smiled.

"Right now, the Volturi is my family but my real family when I was human was great. My dad was a businessman. You know the chocolate Ferrero Rocher?" she nodded. "He created those and sold them which made him a hit. He was a wonderful father. He gave me what I wanted and needed. My mother is English. She's a great lawyer and it helps at home especially when she's trying to reason with me. I'm an only child that's why they pampered me. They took care of me and I was also very smart that's why I'm a doctor at such a young age." I concluded.

"Did you leave anyone behind?" she asked and I winced. I wasn't ready to talk about _her_.

"Yes. My family and friends." She nodded. "What's your gift?"

"I can see visions but it's not always precise. It changes when the person changes his or her decision. How about you?"

"I have two main powers. One is like Ness' power but clearer. It would appear as if you were there instead of just watching. My second power is that I can learn powers I want. That was brought by my intelligence when I was human." She smiled.

"Amazing."

We talked about random stuff and I really did like her. She was so easy to be with. She cried when we talked more about Jasper. He is such an idiot! I just held her. She seemed so fragile. At six pm, she thought it was nice if she'd show me how she hunted and I eagerly complied. She took me to the forest. She also instructed that I just give in to my senses. She went away for a while and I concentrated and I smelled a deer which I immediately lunged at and drank. It tasted horrible! I couldn't drink another one so I just watched Alice. Everything she did was so precise that she didn't even get dirt on her. She was simply alluring. After she fed, she met up with me.

"It wasn't really good." I commented and she laughed but nodded. Her laughter was just like music. "How about we walk to the castle?" I asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow?" I asked casually.

"Yes. I'll be leaving after the party." She replied and my face fell. I don't want her to leave.

"I see……. Do you want to be my date?" I asked and she stopped walking and she was taken aback.

"Along with whom?" she asked. I was seriously offended. Just because I'm a player doesn't mean I'll be taking many women as my date. A growl slipped and she looked surprised.

"Only you." I hissed.

"Why are you so mad?" she asked.

"Because I was planning to take only you." I snarled.

"You're a player, Travis. I could see that. Sorry but I have to decline."

WHAT?! I narrowed my eyes at her and she shrugged innocently. Normally, I'd think that was cute but not in this situation.

"Fine… Go on ahead. I need some time to think." I said and she nodded.

She left me alone. I felt so heartbroken. I don't believe I'm feeling this. I can have any girl but I desperately wanted Alice. She just reminded me so much of _her_. Why is it that the one I like the most won't just accept? I growled to myself. Alice was something else. Was she still caught up with Jasper? Of course. Why won't she just move on? I growled again.

"Growling won't do you any good." I heard a voice and I turned around to see Felix.

"Have you been following us?" I asked.

"Maybe." He replied innocently.

"How long have you been following?"

"For a _long_ time. Seriously, you are whipped." He smirked.

"I am not! I'm just frustrated."

"You like her!"

"I like girls in general."

"So are you saying she's a conquest?"

"No! I mean yes! I don't know!" he smirked again and laughed.

"Okaayyyyy… Let's go back. I think that you don't want a party anymore."

"You think correctly." I replied as we ran off.

- - - - -

We were back at the castle. I do not want a party anymore. I will not have a party unless Alice was my date which she already declined. I called my grandfathers to the study and they all seemed genuinely curious since I was never the one to call for them.

"I don't want a party anymore." I said, stubbornly.

"Why?" Caius asked.

"I just don't want one anymore." I replied with a grimace.

"Is it because Alice didn't agree to come with you?" Aro asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked and Aro pointed his hand and then his head. Damn!

"It's alright. We can tell the guests that it is cancelled then but one point would it be to try pursue Alice if her heart is shut tight and that she's leaving tomorrow?" Marcus pointed out.

"I'm coming with her." Was all I could say and they were shocked.

There was silence in the room for minutes. Everyone was rather shocked but I knew that they couldn't deny my wishes. Caius sighed. It was a sigh of defeat. Yes!

"Alright but promise to visit every once in a while." Caius said with a smiled and I nodded eagerly.

"I promise, grandpa. You know that I love you guys." I replied with a smile.

"We love you too." He replied and I gave them all a hug and a kiss on Caius' cheek.

"I'll tell Alice to pack then."

Alice's POV

I can't believe he asked me to be his date. I said no of course. He's a player for shopping's sake! He'd just leave me to flirt with other people there. He seemed seriously offended from the looks of it but I don't want to prove that they were all right. I will not be a victim of Travis' charm and good looks. I was in my room, packing since tomorrow, I would leave after the party. I suddenly had a vision.

_.Vision._

"_I don't want a party." Travis said stubbornly."_

_.End._

That was short. There's no party after all. Then, I can leave immediately. I sighed. I needed to see Rose and Bella soon. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"You can come in." I shouted and Travis entered with a smug smile. _What now_?!

"I wanted to apologize first for growling at you." He said sincerely.

"Accepted."

Thank you. I see that you're packing. The plane will be leaving at four am; I hope you're ready by then."

I raised an eyebrow at him. My flight was at seven am, what this all about?

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"I'm coming with you." He said as he left the room.

He's coming with me to Forks?! He's coming with me to Forks? He's coming with me to Forks! No way! I can't believe he persuaded the three kings! He is just so persistent. I sighed angrily. I regained my composure and sighed again. Nothing bad will happen. _What's the worst thing that could happen?_

**A/N: The next chapter is Rose/Bella. Tell me what you think and if you guys give me at least five reviews, I'll update.:)**

**xoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

RPOV

We have stayed like this for a week now and Bella wasn't getting any better at all. I was staring to get real worried. She didn't talk again. All she did was sob which worried me even more. She was in distraught. Esme came once to check on us. Ness has visited but Bella refused to talk to anyone. It was like she was in a deep coma that no onecould get to. It has been a week and I know that she needed to hunt. Her eyes were now pitch black. I gently nudged her but she didn't respond. I sighed and did it again and I saw her eyes avert to me.

"Bella, you need to hunt. Your eyes are pitch black." I murmured.

"I don't want to, Rose. Your eyes are black as well. You hunt." She told me and I knew from the tone of her voice that I could not persuade her anymore. I sighed and left her for a while and ran to the main house. I needed someone to come with me just in case a human passes by. The burn was irritating my throat. When I got it, I saw Carlisle hanging up the phone and Esme sitting on the couch looking worries.

"Hey." I muttered and they looked at me.

"Rose, are you okay, honey?" Esme asked and I shook my head.

"Alice just called. She told me that she'll be back tomorrow. Aro called as well and he told me that the fourth king would come with Alice and he told me to warn you and Bella if he hits on you just shove him away and he'll stop." Carlisle said and I nodded. Alice was finally coming back. I know very well that Alice can comfort Bella the most.

"I need to hunt and I need someone to come with me." I said.

"I'll come with you. Esme, I think you should watch Bella. She's still grieving and I guess she refused to hunt again. Nessie is getting worried. She thinks that her mother hates her and she's constantly crying. You should check on her Rose." Carlisle stated.

"Okay. Can we go now? It hurts a lot and it's very uncomfortable." I whined and Carlisle nodded.

We both ran outside and to the forest. I smelled deer and I immediately jumped at it and drained it dry. I saw another deer and drained it. Then,a mouthwatering smeel hit me and I badly wanted it. I lunged and I was about to jump when someone pinned me to the ground. I growled and swiped at the person who pinned me but once I recognized the person as Carlisle, I stopped.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I'm just so thirsty." I apologized and he smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, Rose. I understand. We'll go somewhere further, okay?" he asked, calmly and I nodded.

He stood up and helped me up. We ran further to the east and the scent of a mountain lion hit me and I drained it dry. I drank two more deers when a grizzly bear's scent hit me and that reminded me of Emmett. I fell to the floor and sobbed and I was collected in Carlisle's arm. I sobbed again and he murmured words of reassurance which didn't help at all. We stayed like that for a while until I calmed down. Carlisle carried me to our house and set me on the couch and Esme just hugged me tighter as Carlisle went to check on Bella. I was still weak and I knew it. The simplest things reminded me of him and it hurt me badly. I wanted to heal now but I couldn't. My body was resisting any ways of healing which made everything harder. I wanted to be whole but I think that it would never be the same thing again.

- - - - -

The next day……….

I went to check on Bella again. I talked to Nessie yesterday and she now understood how Bella felt and that she'll check on Bells when she's better. I entered the room and Bella was still sobbing and the usual luster in her eyes still wasn't there. She looked like a train wreck. She didn't acknowledge my presence and I sat down beside her. She was humming her lullaby and I closed my eyes and listened to the tune. Her voice, even in a hum, was beautiful and very much like bells. I smiled weakly to myself. Bella needs to hunt. She needs to look somewhat appropriate for the king and it would hurt Alice to see her like this. She cared for Alice and she would do anything to not upset Alice and even I was pained to see her like this.

"Bella, you need to hunt. Alice and the new Volturi king is coming today at around eight this evening." I told her, soothingly.

"I don't care." She mumbled and I rose an eyebrow.

"Please hunt Bella. You need it. You're weak and the king needs to meet everyone. How about Alice? It'll pain her to see you like this." I pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. I'm as good as dead. Maybe the king would be kind enough to honor me with his gift by killing me." She said, coldly. I was mad now! Bella can't kill herself!

"Bella! You are _not_ going to kill yourself. You will never think of that. Me, you and Alice will get through this!" I snarled and she laughed humorlessly.

"It doesn't matter if I die, Rose. You'll get over my death, all of you will. I might as well die than pain you seeing me like this, as you say." I glared at her.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL YOURSELF!" I shouted and stood up and stared her in the eyes. Her eyes were so distant and it was like her soul wasn't there. "KILLING YOURSELF PROVES YOU WEAK! IF YOU KILL YOURSELF, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO ME? TO ALICE? TO YOU DAUGHTER? TO CARLISLE AND ESME? BE CONSIDERATE AND THINK OF OTHERS." She glared at me.

"Let me ask you something, when you left me before, did you guys even care of what I felt?! Did you think of what could happen to me? NO! So, why should I care now? I've always been a burden to you and I'm pretty sure you only liked me because I had a child!" she shouted and I was shocked and hurt and angry and all I could do was slap her in the face and she didn't face me anymore and she looked at the floor.

"We all care about you, Bella and it's about time you should care about us as well." I said, coldly and ran off. I wanted so badly to cry and Bella's words hurt me so much. I want to cry. I need to cry. I ran to the spare roo, ignoring Carlisle and Esme's worried faces and sobbed because right now that was the only thing I could do.

Bella's POV

I know that I hurt Rose tremendously and that I was being insensitive but I was hurting badly. The slap woke me up. I had to apologize but I didn't have the strength. I need to hunt. I was weak. After I hunt, I can go back to miserable Bella but right now I will hunt. I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. That was the best way to describe the inside me and outside me. A mess and that's what I would be for some time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alice POV

The Volturi hired a private jet for me and Travis. The ladies in the castle were sad for his departure and they were mad at me for 'taking' him away. I don't want him to come! The plane ride was thankfully spent in silence and he did not bother me at all. I called Carlisle to inform him of my arrival. I was sad though. I saw Bella and Rosalie's fight. I hate seeing them fight, I sighed. I closed my eyes but I felt someone sit beside me. I opened my eyes and saw Travis grinning like a kid. What could he possibly want this time?

"Hey, Alice!" he shouted and I groaned.

"Travis, what do you want?" I asked. I had to be patient with him since he is a king and I had no right to injure him or that would mean death for me which I guess won't be that bad.

"I want to play a game!" he squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"What game?" I asked.

"TAG!" he screamed and I rolled my eyes again.

"How can we play tag if one, we're on a plane and two, they're only two of us?" I asked politely and his face fell. Did he seriously want to play _tag_? No way! He was starting to ramble when a vision struck me.

_Vision:_

_Bella was running and was about to hunt. She caught the scent of a deer but there was also a bleeding hiker nearby. She caught the scent of the hiker and abandoned hunting the deer down. She lunged for the hiker and drained him dry. Her face now became of horror, realizing what she did, and she ran back to the house._

_End._

I gasped. Oh no…. This can't happen. Bella has never slipped before. I have to call Carlisle. Travis looked at me worriedly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a vision." I replied as I reached for my phone and called Carlisle. Unfortunately, no one was answering. I tried Esme and she didn't answer either. What could they be doing? I thought about it and decided I do not want to know. I called Rose and she didn't answer. I tried her again and she answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she said her voice void of emotion.

"Rose, this is Alice." I said frantically.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"Bella."

BPOV

I ran to the forest. I need to hunt. I know that I can lose control but I wasn't thinking clearly so I didn't ask anyone to come with me. I was the last person that anyone would want to be with. I caught the scent of a deer. I was about to lunge when I caught another scent. It was far more appetizing than the deer so I abandoned my hunt for the deer and lunged for the other scent and bit its neck and drained it dry. _This is so good_. When it was finished, I looked at it with horror in my face. It was a human. NO! This isn't happening. How can I ruin what I was building up all these years? I'm a disappointment to the family. I ran back to the house as quick as I can and when I was a few more meters away, I bumped someone. I was sent flying back again and I did not care who I bumped. I needed to go home. I'm a monster. When I was about to make a run for it, I saw that I bumped Rose. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. I felt sorry for the things I said. I was a horrible person.

"I'm so sorry, Rose! I didn't mean the things I've said and I'm sorry for feeding off a human! I'm a monster!" I said in between sobs. She rubbed smoothing circles on my back and I somewhat calmed down.

"Everyone slips, Bella. You haven't hunted for a while and I perfectly understand but we need to go back to Carlisle. The wolves will find out and they'll be mad, Bella. I'm also sorry for snapping at you. Remember that we love you still." Rose mumbled.

"I love you too." I replied. We ran back to the house and Esme and Carlisle were there and their clothes were wrinkled. I do not want to know what they just did.

"Bella, your eyes!" Carlisle said with horror in his features.

"I'm sorry! I was just thirsty and I caught the scent and was bleeding and I killed him!" I said, sobbing again. Esme immediately came to me and hugged me. She is such a loving mother.

"The wolves will arrive soon and it's my entire fault. I'm so sorry!" I pleaded.

"Bella, don't be. This happens to everyone. Next time, you have to make someone come with you, okay?"Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

Just then three wolves arrived. Judging from the fur, I could tell it was Jacob, Seth and Leah. Leah growled at me while Seth looked at me sadly. They went outside for a while and they came back in their human form. Nessie soon came in and smiled at me sadly. Jake looked disappointed and Leah was angry as hell!

"Who slipped?" Jake asked disappointment in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, Jacob! They broke the treaty and they must be killed." Leah shouted angrily.

"It _does_ matter! If you kill any of them, I'm joining." Ness interjected and Jake looked torn. He knew he had a duty to fulfill but he couldn't see Ness hurt.

"I did." I said hoarsely. The three wolves and Ness looked shock. I never slipped before and this was certainly new to them. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"Seth, take your sister outside and I'll handle this, okay?" Jake said calmly as Seth nodded and escorted a shaking Leah outside. Ness came to me and hugged me this time. "What happened, Bells?"

"I haven't hunted in a long time and me and Rose got in a fight so I decided to hunt alone since I did not want to disturb anyone. I caught the scent of a deer but there was a bleeding human nearby and I just couldn't stop." I said in between sobs.

"I love you, Bella and I love your daughter as well and I know that she can't be separated from you. I'll let this pass but promise me it will never happen again." Jake said calmly.

"Thank you, Jake and I promise." I relied solemnly and he nodded and went outside.

"Take care, mom. Be safe and I love you." Ness said and I smiled, weakly.

"You too and I love you too." I replied and Ness left and I was back in the arms of Esme. I sighed and Carlisle smiled at me and went outside to talk to Jacob.

"Esme, can I talk to Bella?" Rosalie suddenly asked and Esme nodded. Rosalie was walking toward the door and I followed her. Suddenly, we saw Alice grumbling as she walked towards the house and there was a limousine and the door opened and a person came out. _So he's the new king_.

**A/N: Okay, I changed the pairing to Rose/Bella. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reading. Remember, if I get five reviews, I update.**

**xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I didn't get five reviews but people added me in their author alert/ story alert/ favorite author/ favorite story. That's good for me. I also feel sick for asking for reviews just to update. I remembered why I was writing, to share what I can do not to ask for reviews so now without further ado I present to you the next chapter.**

Chapter 12

Travis' POV

We were inside the limousine that my grandfathers rented for us. I can't believe that Alice didn't want to play tag with me! It's fun to play tag in a private jet. I've done it before! I sighed and Alice looked at me curiously. I smiled genuinely and she smiled back. I want to play hide and seek……..

"Alice, let's play hide and seek." I offered and she laughed.

"No offense but how are we going to play hide and seek in a limo? Besides, hide and seek won't be fun if there's only two of us." She replied and I pouted.

"BUT I WANT TO!" I whined.

"You're acting like a kid now. Sorry, dear, we can't play hide and seek." She replied and in a fake motherly tone.

"That's unfair." I replied while humphing. She giggled.

"I don't know how you can make me laugh even though you piss me off of the time." She mumbled and I laughed.

"That's just how I am, honey." I said with a wink.

Another moment of silence. Maybe I can play a prank on her. Hmm…. I sat down closer toward Alice and pressed my body against her. She arched an eyebrow at me and I smirked.

"Kiss me." I whispered huskily. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"NO." she replied firmly.

"I know you want to."

"I do not want to kiss you or do anything with you."

"Is that so?" I asked with an arched eyebrow and she nodded. "Then I can have you banned from all boutiques and malls in the world." Her eyes narrowed at me.

"You can't do that!" she shouted and that hurt but her voice was still like bells which made me smile.

"Oh believe me, Alice, I can. I'm going to do it right now. I'm going to call my parents' friends and have you banned."

"How can you possibly have contact with your parents?"

"They think I'm in Italy to practice there. They send me money still and I send them gifts. Simple as that. I know I can't go back to them and I told them that I can't see them again but they left me numbers of people they know." I said.

"I don't believe you." She replied stubbornly. I smirked. I brought out my phone and called my dad. He could easily spread the news to all malls and boutiques.

"Hello?" I heard my dad's voice. I missed them so much.

"Dad, this is Travis." I replied.

"MICHAELO! I miss you, my child. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I miss you too. Yes, dad. I need someone to be banned from all malls and boutiques worldwide." I said, confidently and Alice's eyes widened.

"Who is this? Has that person done something wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Her name is Mary Alice. She might change her name or something but I can give you a full description. She's about four feet and ten inches high, very petite, she looks like pixie. Her hair is raven colored and it basically defies all laws of gravity. She has butterscotch eyes, pale face. When you hold her hand, it's icy cold and hard. She's a maniac dad! We can't let her inside malls. She has stolen before. By the way, her last name right now is Cullen." I said, feigning horror.

"Okay. I'll inform my contacts and I'll tell them to pass the word onto others. Shouldn't you just turn her in?" my dad asked.

"No, no one could catch her." I replied.

"Send me a picture of her."

"Will do. I love you."

"I love you too, son. Your mom and I are in England right now and _she_'s grieving." He said sadly. I knew that _she_ wasn't my mom. I knew perfectly who she was. I sighed and ran my hair through my fingers.

"Yeah.. Tell mom that I love her and tell _her _that she should forget about me. Bye."

"Goodbye and take care." He said and I hung up. Alice was now glaring at me. I quickly took a picture of her using my phone and then MMSed the picture to my dad which made her glare even more.

"Tell your dad that what you said was a sick joke." She hissed and I shook my head and smirked.

"Kiss me first." I said, smugly.

"In your dreams, which is never? Take that back _now_!" she growled.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

The limo stopped in front of a beautiful house. To regular people, it would be a mansion but since I was accustomed to the castle, it was more like a house. I heard Alice growl as she went down and grumbled. I chuckled and went down the car. In front of me were three vampires, one was a male blonde. He had butterscotch eyes and he looked very calm and experienced. I take that he is Carlisle Cullen. Beside him were two females, one had red eyes with a hint of gold. She was a brunette and she looked really sad and remorseful. Maybe she's Bella. Beside her was a beautiful supermodel-like blonde and from her appearance, I take it that she's Rosalie. The two girls were beautiful but from my point of view, I think that Alice is more beautiful. I smiled at them and they nodded curtly. I was forced to wear a suit by my grandfathers today which didn't make me feel comfortable.

"Hello, I am Carlisle. I take it that you are Travis, your majesty." Carlisle said and I smiled.

"Please call me, Travis. I do not wish to be called your majesty. It makes me feel old." The four of us chuckled. Alice was now outside with another woman. She looked motherly and I guess that she is Esme.

"What's wrong with her?" Rose muttered and I chuckled.

"Oh…. I had her banned from all malls and boutiques worldwide." I said innocently and they gasped and Alice glared at me even more.

"You should come in, dear. Where is your stuff?" Esme asked.

"I only have four suitcases but I can't speak for Alice." I replied and she nodded in understanding. "Maxi." I mumbled and he came. He was beside me now. My grandfathers hired him for us as a driver while I was here. "Please get all suitcases and bring them to the house." I said and he nodded. Me and the Cullens went to their house which was also beautiful in the inside. We talked about all sorts of stuff and I got along with them and they were really cool people. Unfortunately, Alice was still in a sour mood.

"I want to tell you that you cannot feed from humans here. We have a treaty with the shape shifters from La Push." Carlisle said seriously and I groaned.

"Animals taste bad! Why was Bella allowed?" I asked and Bella momentarily winced and I smiled apologetically.

"What happened with Bella was an unfortunate accident and it won't happen again." Carlisle replied and I grimaced.

"I can feed outside or I can talk to the shape shifters. If they won't agree, I'll ask my grandfathers to talk to them." I replied and they nodded.

"Well, now, excuse us. Bella and I are going to talk." Rosalie said and we nodded. Something was going on with them and I could tell. Everyone in this house was fragile and I had to be careful. I just hope I could do it for me, for them and for Alice who I have to say is one of the most spectacular people I've ever met.

**A/N: That's it. The next chapter will show Bella and Rosalie's talk. One of the boys will make an appearance sometime soon. Who do you want to see? Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rose's POV

Bella and I walked to the cottage and her head was looking at the floor the while time. She looked so sad. It didn't suit her. I wanted to hug her right now and tell her that her words meant nothing but we needed to talk. I was hurt badly by her words and it stung every time I replayed it in my head. We were now in her room and there was a moment of awkward silence until I cleared my throat. She was fidgeting so I started the conversation.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized and she shook her head furiously.

"It was my fault, Rose. I shouldn't have said what I said. Not only did I end up hurting you but I also hurt myself in the process!" she exclaimed, warily.

"You were fragile and depressed, Bella. Forcing you to hunt wasn't the smartest idea ever. I need to reassure you that I care. Everyone does." I cooed and she smiled weakly at me.

"I know but what I said was unforgivable. All of you don't deserve to see me like this." She said bitterly.

"Bella, just some time ago, you helped Alice and I. Now, I think that it's about time we help you." I replied, sincerely. She threw her arms around me and I felt _warm_. She felt good. I barely noticed how great it felt when she wrapped her arms around me before but now, I was completely aware of her body pressed onto mine. She also smells good even after isolating her for such a long time.

"Thanks, Rose." She murmured.

"No problem, Bells." I replied and she pulled away so I could see her smile. It was a genuine one. It lightened her beautiful face. "You should go clean up." She nodded and she was already in the bathroom. I smiled. I heard my ringtone.* _I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _That song stung. It was _his_ song for me. Why must I forget to change my ringtone…? I sighed.

_Flashback_

_Five years after the whole Volturi incident_

_I was reading a fashion magazine when Emmett came in the room, bouncing up and down. He smiled at me and I smiled back._

"_ROSIE! I have a song for you." He squealed like a little kid and I laughed at his enthusiasm._

"_You know that you don't have to do those things for me, teddy bear." I replied and he pouted._

"_But I want to and I know that you love music too. I also see Bella's face when Edward plays the piano for him and I thought it would be cool to try it out." He replied determined. I smiled at him. He was such a sweetie. He always took care of me._

"_Okay. I'm ready to listen to your song." I told him and he smiled proudly. He was gone for a while but he was back with Jasper's guitar in his hand. I arched an eyebrow at him. "When did you learn how to play the guitar?"_

"_I had Jasper teach me." He said. That was so sweet of him. I smiled at him encouragingly. He started to play the intro of the song which I recognized as I'll Be by Edwin McCain. Then he started singing and his voice filled the room._

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've dropped out_

_Burned up_

_Fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in_

_Turned on_

_Remembered the things you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_He finished the song and all I could do was applaud him. I never thought that Emmett had such a sweet voice. He finished the last chords and set the guitar down safely on a chair since Jasper would kill him if his guitar got even one scratch. He smiled sheepishly and I smiled back._

"_What do you think?" he asked, nervously and I giggled. Catching Emmett nervous or embarrassed was once in a lifetime. I smiled back._

"_It was wonderful, Emmy. I never knew you sang. Thank you very much. That was very sweet." I replied and gave him a peck on the cheek and he sighed happily._

"_I'm glad that you like it Rosie."_

"_I love everything about you."_

"_I love you too, Rose. With every fiber of my being." He said as he kissed me and we started our act of love._

_End of flashback_

That memory hurt me a lot since it was one of the best nights we've had. I stifled back a sob and decided to answer the phone.

"Rose, this is Alice. You're in Bella's cottage, right?" Alice asked frantically.

"Yes, why?" I asked with concern.

"You need to go to _the_ meadow now. I have no time to explain. Go." She said then hung up. What was wrong? I quickly followed her instructions. One thing I was sure of was you never bet on Alice. I was already there but I saw nothing. _Is something actually wrong_? Then the scent hit me. I knew perfectly whose scent it was. I was alert now _and_ not to mention mad. He stopped in front of me and looked at me curiously.

"Rose?"

Alice's POV

I was in my room, moping as usual. So many things have happened these past few days. First, _he_ left me for my_ brother_. That brought on another set of sobs. Second, Rose and Bella got in some sort of fight which does not help at all. Third, Bella slipped. Fourth, Travis had me banned from every mall and boutique in the world and he can be very annoying. Last, he's the only one who was keeping me sane. He brought life in me- animation. It was so disturbing that someone so annoying could actually help me _because_ of his annoyingness. I sighed. I was moping _again_ when I was hit by a vision. Oh crap. I need to do something. He might die, not that I care, but I do not want another set of problems. I called Rose and she soon answered.

"Rose, this is Alice. You're in Bella's cottage, right?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, why?" she replied, concerned.

"You need to go to _the_ meadow now. I have no time to explain. Go." I said then hung up.

As much as I hate him, I can't have Rose kill him because that would cause her to commit suicide. _NO_! _No_! _No_. I ran back to Bella's house and I could hear that she was still in the bathroom. I could hear the pipe close and the rustling of fabric against skin. Bella soon came out and she still looked depressed. She was scanning the room and she looked at her feet and maybe she somewhat remembered I was there because her head shot up and looked at me.

"Alice, where's Rose?" she asked.

"Uh….. She had to do something." I replied and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Something_?" she inquired.

"Yeah." I said with a shrug.

"Define _something_."

"It's nothing you should worry about."

"Then what _is_ it?"

"I told you already, it's nothing."

"You're hiding something."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not"

"Are too!" I shouted and she grinned. She at least looks more animated. That's a good sign but she duped me into saying that I was hiding something.

"You can tell me anything." She said reassuringly.

I sighed. I have no idea how she's going to take it and I do not want to find out but she had a right to know. I bit my lower lip and started rambling.

"Edward'scomingandIsentRosetomeethiminthemeadoworelsehe'sgoingtodie.

"Perhaps a little slower." She suggested.

"Edward's coming and I sent Rose to meet him in the meadow or else he's going to die." I said more slowly and her reply was…….. SHE PASSED OUT?! CRAP!!

Bella's POV

_Edward's coming? Why is he coming back? He's going to die if comes here? Why will he die?_ Those questions were swirling in my head and I was getting dizzy. Could vampires actually get dizzy? I even think I'm having a migraine. My head is swirling. This sucks. My head hurts. So many problems. Edward. Dead. No. Never. Can't. Die. And then, I passed out.

Rosalie's POV

"Rose?" that sick man said. I glared at him.

"Edward." I spat angrily and he cringed slightly like he was scared._ He should be_.

"How are…….. things?" he asked politely.

"_How are things_?" I repeated angrily. "Well, Alice went to Italy to do some anti-depressant shopping trip which resulted to Travis, the new king staying with is. Carlisle' always at work which made Esme even more depressed. I almost snapped at a human. _Bella_ and I fought. Oh _Bella_! Do you remember _her_? The person you _destroyed_!" he cringed at my harsh words. "SHE SNAPPED!! She drank human blood! She was lucky because Nesie got to Jacob. She's depressed. The worst case of depression that I have ever seen my whole existence.

"But when I l-left her…. She l-looked strong and a-at peace." He told me and I scoffed.

"Oh. That's because you _made_ her take care of us! She finally broke and it's your fault." I told him.

"I never knew it would happen." He trailed off.

"No one did." I replied. "Where's_ Jasper_?" I sneered.

"He's with Emmett and Serena. I thought a visit would be nice but I guess not." He told me and I winced.

"Oh. Stay away from her. She's broken as is. A visit will destroy her completely." His face was suddenly contorted with anger.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! If I want to see her, I will." He told me coldly.

"Are you _insane_? You have no right to hurt her even more than you already have." I replied. My voice was as cold as his perhaps even colder.

"Why do you even care, Rosalie? Last time I've checked you only like her because of Nessie!" he screamed at me. That was extremely below the belt! _Why does everyone think like that_?

"Why _wouldn't_ we?" he retorted and gave him a death glare.

_Reading my thoughts __**again**__? Let's see you face this, I thought._ I showed him what happened these past few months when they were gone and he cringed every single time and whimpered. I couldn't help but remember the warm feeling I felt and the electric current when I hugged Bella.

"STOP!" he shouted and I stopped then smirked.

"Go away, Edward. I don't think I can see Bella even more hurt." I told him and this time, he smirked.

"You _**like**_ her." He told me and he left. I wanted to tell him, duh! She's like my sister/friend. Something in me didn't like that status. I sighed. I need to go back and maybe I'll ask Alice for some advice. I ran back to home.

* * * * *

When I got back, I saw a panicked Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Travis was observing someone. Bella? What happened this time?

"What happened?" I asked.

"She passed out." Travis replied, seriously.

"_What_? That's impossible." I replied.

"We thought so too. We've tried everything we could think of. We tried Travis' multiple powers. Nothing worked. Nothing's working." Alice rambled.

"Did you try water?" I asked and they laughed sadly.

"Yeah." Esme replied.

"Why exactly did she faint?" I asked.

"I kinda told her about Edward coming." Alice replied innocently.

"What?" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Edward came?" Esme asked hopefully.

"Yeah. He was supposed to some to the cottage for a visit but I saw Rose kill him there." Alice said and I frowned. I do want to kill Edward but I wouldn't actually do it.

"Why would you do that Rose?" Carlisle asked me.

"How should _I_ know?" I asked back.

"She got pissed. Edward kept saying sweet things but didn't exactly mean it which Bella realized and it broke her heart every second. Rose lost it when he called Bella 'love' five times in one sentence. I sent Rose to meet him in the meadow instead which turned out better since all that happened was they shouted at each other. I told Bella because she was wondering where you were but I didn't want to tell but she tricked me into admitting it and then she passed out." Alice explained and I sighed. I had to admit that Bella looked so peaceful but the reason why she looked peaceful was disturbing. I never knew that vampires could pass out.

"Alice, I need you to do something." Travis suddenly said.

"What is it this time?" Alice asked, exasperated.

"It's for Bella. Kiss her on the forehead." Travis requested.

"_Why_?" Alice asked incredulously.

"It's something I liked waking up to when I was still human. Please try." Travis shrugged. I saw the sadness in his eyes as he said those words. Alice nodded and kissed Bella's forehead and I felt a tinge of jealously. Why am I feeling this? Unfortunately, Bella still didn't wake up.

"Wrong pair of lips." Travis concluded. "Esme, please try." Esme did try but nothing good came out of it. "Carlisle?" Carlisle did the same and it still didn't work. Travis then bent down and kissed Bella's forehead. He sighed because Bella didn't stir. "Rose, try." I nodded. I slowly sat beside Bella and held her which sent another electric current across my body. I slowly kissed her forehead and let it linger for just a little while. _Please wake up, Bella. _I pulled away and her eyes flew open and her eyes rested on mine and some sort of connection was formed.

"Bella." Alice said and I looked away as she looked at Alice.

"Hmmm….." Travis murmured. "I'll be leaving for a while." He said and we nodded and he was gone.

"We're glad you're alright." Carlisle said.

"Don't give us a scare like that again." Esme scolded happily.

"Yes, mom." Bella replied and Esme and Carlisle were now gone. I smiled at Bella. "Are you alright, Rose?" I nodded.

"Yes, Bella. How about you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was just shocked and confused. I never thought passing out was possible for a vampire."

"Neither did I but _please_, never _ever_ scare us like that again. We were lucky that Travis thought of that." I told her. She smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Alice cleared her throat. Alice smiled innocently. I almost forgot she was here.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll talk to you later, Rose." Alice said and she was gone.

"What were you going to talk about?" Bella asked innocently as her *red eyes bore into my gold ones.

"I still don't know." I lied. I knew what we were going to talk about the minute I decided.

"Okay? Anyway, can you stay with me first? I really need someone."

"Sure. Anything."

"Hold me."

I held her, It was a good feeling. She seems to be perfect in my arms like she was created to be there. We were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. She was perfect. Why the hell am I thinking like this? Anyway, I don't have to think right now. All I have to do is hold this wonderful person in my arms.

**A/N: Hey! I finally updated. I won't be updating soon since classes will start tomorrow! Damn it. Anyway, tell me what you think. **

**xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Travis' POV

When I left the cottage, I started to wander in the woods. Grief struck me again. I couldn't stand seeing how Rose woke Bella up. _She_ woke me up like that. It hurt me even more. Only Alice kept me truly sane. She was like _her_ in so many ways. I craved for her company, for her presence even though all I do is irritating her. I can't believe I had her banned from her therapy as she liked to call it. That was so sick! I am such a jerk. Why can't I stop being a player right now? I did it before and why can't I do it now? Why can't I be the sweet and caring guy I used to be when _she_ came? I can answer that easily though. That part of me was taken away when I was turned. Everything and everyone I love was taken away from me and that made me sad and angry. I could have had a good life ahead of me if I wasn't changed. I'd be happily married and have a family. I'd be saving lives instead of taking it away. _If_ being the operative word.

Despite everything, I still love my grandfathers and friends in the Volturi. They gave me a different kind of joy. They were somewhat destined to be a part of my life- of my forever. They still took care of me. They made me feel loved and welcome and I'm happy that _I_ make Grandfather Caius happy. They told me that he never smiled for happy reasons so at least I was of service.

I sighed. I headed back home and proceeded to Alice's room since I liked her calming scent. I barged in, not bothering to knock. Alice was lying down on her bed, reading a fashion magazine. She looked at the clothes longingly and that made me feel guiltier. Her eyes turned its gaze to me and there was shock.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" she asked.

"I might have heard it before but where's the fun in that!" I shouted. _Great! Say sorry dimwit. _My conscience told me but those words didn't want to come out my mouth. I bit my lip and flopped myself beside Alice.

"And if I was dressing up?" she asked expectantly.

"Well, that would be a sight for me." I told her which earned me a smack. _Nice going, jerk. You'll never be a gentleman with what you say and do. I thought to myself._ "Ow! I was kidding. Sheesh. _Anyway_, do you want to go out? Watch a movie or something?"

"How many times do I need to turn you around?" she asked me.

"Why won't you just give me a chance? It won't hurt to do so."

"Because you're a _**player**_ which means trouble and I'm not in the mood for trouble." She told me, emphasizing the word player much to my demise.

"You don't even know why I'm like this." I mumbled.

"Care to explain? So that I could understand why you hit on everyone within a fifty mile radius."

Oooohhhh…. _Low blow_. That got me fuming. What right does she have to say that?

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M LIKE THIS SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I snapped. She was startled and her face fell. She looked genuinely sorry and remorseful and that made me feel guilty for having her feel that. She bit her lower lip. She shouldn't have said that. Those words would make me snap every day.

"I'm- uh…. I'm." she stuttered.

"Shut up. I'll tell you my story." She nodded and I sighed. Here goes nothing!

"_It was just a few years ago. I was only fifteen when I met Tiffany. Since I was advanced, most of my classmates were older than me, including her. That made me have low self-esteem. Believe it or not, I was very shy but Tiffany brought out the best in me. She was my lab partner. She was gorgeous, smart kind and funny! I realized that I had fallen in love with her. I built up all the courage I could muster and I asked her out. She said yes and we got together. I loved her with every fiber in my body._

"_On our fourth monthsary, she asked me to finally do her and since I loved her so much, I agreed. The morning after, she broke up with me. She told me that she was feeling guilty since everything was just a bet and that she didn't love me at all and that she had a boyfriend and he dared her to take away my V-card. I was broken. I never trusted girls with my heart from that moment. I learned that being vulnerable could break you in all ways. I started playing with girls' hearts ever since. I had a new girl with me every week or sometimes, everyday. I gained quite a reputation and I got a lot of new friends. Some were real and some became friends with me just to tell people I knew him or her._

"_I was happy with that kind of life until I met her. Two years ago, when I was in my third year in med school, I met Kaitlin Brown. She was advanced as well. She was a year younger than me and she was in her first year in med school. We took the same course for our undergrad years, psychology. It was like love in first sight. Actually, at first, I thought it was all lust and that I just needed her in my bed but after a month of trying to get her into bed and failing, I realized that I was in love with her. I pursued her and after three months of pursuing her, we finally got together and we were in love._

"_She was the one and I knew that. On my graduation, I asked her to marry me and she said yes. It was a month before the wedding when I went to Italy. I wanted to buy her a pre-wedding gift and an anniversary gift. I was bitten. I couldn't face her again once I knew what I had become. I was a monster, am one and forever will be one. I couldn't risk them getting hurt so I didn't come back and called the wedding off which got her depressed. I didn't want to love again, seeing the fact that I lost the love of my life, __**twice**__. I do not want to feel pain again. The pain I felt was something hard to bear and bearing it again would completely kill me." I finished and finally broke down._

Alice's POV

I've never seen Travis look so _weak and vulnerable_. He has been through a lot. He lost the love of his love twice. I cradled him in my arms and said soothing words. He was so torn. I could tell that Kaitlin was everything to him. Although, I feel that he's not telling me something but I'd rather not push it.

The Volturi ruined everyone's lives. I hate them so much. Travis had a good future ahead of him. How could Caius just take that away from him? And I'm sure that they're going to fake his death and what would that do to his family? To his friends? To his fiancée?

Travis is truly a caring person although he could be annoying but he was also so forgiving. He didn't hate the Volturi. He forgave them. And among all the human blood drinkers, he was the one who truly respected our diet, apart from Garrett. He didn't make fun of it even though he had no desire to follow it. I totally misjudged him. He soon wriggled to break free and I let him go and he smiled a genuine smile

"I'm sorry for everything, Alice. You just remind me of Kaitlin." He apologized.

"I should have never been judgmental. Listening is sometimes better than talking." I replied.

"I'll have the ban lifted and I'll never blackmail you again." He promised.

"Thank you." He smiled and I smiled back.

"It's nothing. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure." I said with a shrug.

I stood up and walked to the door and before I could go out, he called me.

"Alice. She was pregnant when I left. Eight months pregnant. I just wanted to get it out." I was about to say something when he dismissed me and I went downstairs. What could I even say? That I'm sorry? Sorry won't make things better and I am sure that he hates being pitied. I just had one thing to say actually. Travis is not a monster, he's a fallen angel.

Travis' POV

_My baby_. I know that she's a girl. That's all I know about her. She's probably alive right now and I'm not there to raise her and guide her. I won't be there to drive horny boys away from her.

I just bore my soul to Alice Cullen. I feel exposed. I wanted to check on my fiancée and child. How is Kaitlin? One phone call wouldn't hurt, right? My grandfathers don't need to know about it, right? But first things first, I had to get that ban off Alice. I brought out my phone and texted my dad.

_Dad,_

_Travis here. Please have the ban off Ms. Mary Alice Cullen. It was all a misunderstanding. Love you._

_Travis._

**Travis,**

**I understand and I'll have it removed. Love you too. Please come home.**

**Dad.**

I then dialed Kaitlin's number. I desperately needed to talk to her. I pressed the call button and it started ringing and she answered after three rings.

"Travis?!" she exclaimed.

"Kaitlin." I mumbled and I heard her crying. "Don't cry, baby." I told her and she cried even harder and I just listened to her crying until she finally stopped.

"You finally called. Your voice is so much different but in a good way. Are you coming back?" she asked hopefully and it hurt me that I had to burst her hope bubble.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't you care about me anymore? How about _our_ daughter?"

"I do care. I always have. Things are just complicated."

"Complicated?! That's an understatement. We need you. Sarah needs you."

"Is that her name?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more about her."

"She's a beautiful kid. She has my emerald eyes but she has the color of your hair. I think she has my height but your face." I could hear her love for our child.

"Sarah, my daughter." I liked the way the word daughter rolled off my tongue.

"Come home."

"I'll try. Not now. _Please_. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you."

"WHY NOT?!" she snapped.

"I told you that it's complicated. I have to go." I replied.

"Okay. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." I hung up.

Sarah was my daughter's name. It was beautiful. I wanted to see them badly but my grandfathers will never allow me. I will never endanger them either. I love them and I'll protect me from myself. Most especially from the Volturi.

I have to admit that I have the best façade. No one saw through my playful mask. I was known as the playful, happy-go-lucky, dirty and naughty player but deep down inside I was a wreck in all aspects. I just don't like being seen as weak and helpless. That would make me a loser. I can't be a loser. I had to be strong for everyone I knew. Alice saw me in my weakest state and she didn't mock me. She gave me comfort. Somehow, she was light.

"Alice." I uttered and she was already in front of me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your ban is lifted. You can go shopping tomorrow. If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you. I'll stay away if you want once we get there." I told her and she smiled at me.

"You can come and I'd like your company." She replied and I beamed.

"Thanks…. Uh….. What time are we leaving?'

"Nine. You should hunt. Your eyes are red..I want to see it blue before it turns violet."

"Sure._ Where_ can I hunt?"

"Humans?" I nodded. Animal blood repulses me. "You can go to Port Angeles or Seattle."

"Okay. Whose car can I borrow?"

"Take mine." She told me and she threw her keys and I easily caught it.

"Thanks." I said and I ran to the car which smelled a lot like Alice. It was a soothing scent. I inhaled her scent again and I drove off.

Maybe this is why God took all the people I loved away from me. Maybe I was meant to be an unloved monster.

**A/N: That's chapter 14. Classes have been suspended so I was able to update. Anyway, tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I was perfectly content just being secure in Rosalie's arms but I needed to hunt animal again and that would give Alice and her to talk which makes everything set in plan. I'd ask Esme and Carlisle to help me since I believe that Travis won't like to drink human. Speaking of Travis, I'm beginning to suspect that he has a thing for Alice but he's just too shy to admit it. I sighed.

"Rose, you should go talk to Alice." I told her. She pulled away and we both sat up and she smiled weakly and nodded.

"Maybe I should. Will you be alright alone or should I send someone to accompany you here?" she asked formally.

"I'm going hunting. I'll ask Carlisle and Esme to come with me. I want to get rid of these eyes." I replied and she nodded.

"I'll tell them to come then." She said and smiled as she stood up.

"Rose." I mumbled and she looked at me and her eyes bore into mine and I could just get lost in her golden orbs. "Thanks Rose. For everything." I said sincerely and she smiled at me.

"No problem, Bells. Anything for you." She told me, I felt so warm inside, and she was gone. Suddenly, I felt empty as she left. It was strange and the thing is that it was a stronger kind of emptiness than when_ he_ left. Carlisle and Esme were now in front of me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Let's go out and hunt those ridiculous animals, mates." I said in a fake Australian which made them laugh.

"Yes, let's." Carlisle agreed and we were off hunting.

Rosalie's POV

I went to Alice's room and I heard the shuffling of clothes. I assume that she's in her closet, choosing an outfit. She must be going out. I went in the door and she was indeed in her closet since she wasn't in the bedroom itself.

"I'll be out in a minute." I heard her say. She sounded stressed. I laughed quietly to myself. Exactly after a minute, she was sitting next to me on her couch. She smiled.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I was looking for clothes in my closet. I'm going shopping with Travis tomorrow." She told me and I arched an eyebrow at her. Since when did guys learn to shop? "It's unbelievable, right? He's like the first guy I've encountered who likes shopping."

"He is so different." I remarked and she nodded. "So…. I was thinking. "Why do you thing I like Bella?" I asked her and she had a shocked look on her face.

"That was not the question I saw in my vision. It went like, Alice, do you think I'm heartless? Anyway, the answer to that was of course not. Back to the topic, OMG you _like_ her?!" she squealed and I realized what she understood by _like_ was like _like_. I shook my head.

"Not _that_ kind of like! I mean as a sister." I clarified and her mouth was a perfect 'o'.

"I misunderstood. I think you like her because Bella's one of the most selfless, kindest, smartest, funniest and most lovable person there is." She told me. _She's also beautiful and wonderful…... God, why are my thoughts like this?! I thought._

"You don't think it's because of Nessie?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Why would I think that way?" she asked e, incredulously.

"Well……. When I talked to Edward at the meadow, he told me that I only liked Bella because of Ness and when Bella and I fought, she told me the exact same thing." I said, sadly and Alice shook her head.

"Bella didn't mean that. She was just hurting. Edward on the other hand is a………. fool to say that and he might have drilled that into Bella's head."

"Why would he do that?" my voice went up two octaves higher.

"Because he's jealous of you."

"Why in the world would he be jealous of me?" _Especially when he has Bella and Ness._

"Because Edward thinks that you match him in so many aspects. He's insecure." Alice told me and she smiled weakly.

"That is just crazy."

"Tell me about it. Edward's just like that but even if he did take Jasper" she winced "away, he's still my brother and I still love him." Alice was so kind and forgiving. She deserved someone way better than Jasper.

"Anyway, what's up with you and Travis? I was on the impression that you hated him." I said, casually and she giggled.

"I did hate him but I found out that there's so much more about him that made me like him in a way." Alice said and I smiled at her.

"That's good for you. Where is he, by the way?"

"He went out to feed."

"Won't that make his eyes bright red?"

"As you have noticed, his eyes are violet and when he just fed, it's blue."

"That's cool. Do you mind if Bella and I tag along with you? We both need to get out and we're going to distance ourselves from you and Travis."

"I do not mind and you do not have to distance yourselves." She told me and I laughed.

"I just want to." _That would please Travis._

"Okay……. If you insist."

"I do. "

There was a moment of silence between the two of us and it was pleasant. Anyone would agree that being in Alice's company was relaxing. My thoughts averted to Bella again. Her beauty. Her scent. Everything about her. Since the moment I held her some moments ago, she was constantly plaguing my mind. It was weird. She was just so…….. She was Bella. There was something about her that gave me hope to be happy one day. She was light. I cannot believe I am thinking this. I sighed and looked at Alice who seemed to be having a vision. She seemed to blink in surprise but she shrugged.

"Alice?" I mumbled and she turned her attention to me.

"Yes, Rose?" she asked, a grin across her face.

"I think I _might_ have a crush on Bella." I told her and she beamed.

"I know."

**A/N: Rose finally admits that she a crush on Bella. If so, does Bella feel the same? Read the following chapters to find out. This chapter was done due to boredom and it is not my best chapter. This chapter sucks.**

**I want to clarify with the reviewers that the reason Travis doesn't want to change Kaitlin is because he doesn't want to subject her in the kind of life he has. **

**I went over my past chapters and I realized that I made some mistakes with some stuff. When, Rose saw Edward, I meant weeks not months, okay?**

**Please review. The next chapter is the shopping trip. It has both Bella/Rose and Travis/Alice. As for the romantic relationship part, I'm going to escalate the Bella/Rose pairing some more. Anyway, 'til next time.**

**xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyya! Sorry for the wait. I was so busy with school and our first quarter exams are coming up but I wanted to update for some reasons. One is of course to please all who like this story and my second reason just made me happy.**

**This story has been nominated for 'The Moonlight Awards- Best Non-Canon pairing'. The nomination is still on-going and it will end on August seventeen. Voting starts on the eighteenth of August and it will end on September first. The winner will be announced on September 2. If you think that this story deserves to win, please vote for it when the voting starts. The link is posted on my profile. **

Chapter 16

Rosalie's POV

Today is mall day. Travis came back at around 5 AM while Bella, Esme and Carlisle came back at least thirty minutes earlier than him. Bella still doesn't know that we're going out so Alice gave me the mission to make her say yes. I was scared as hell. Bella and shopping are two things that can't go together. _That just made her cuter_. I sighed. I knocked on the door of the cottage as softly as I could since I was sure that she's still hear it. It was open within a few seconds. Bella stood in the doorway wearing only a black lace nightgown that just left little to imagine. It hugged her figure perfectly. Sure, I've seen her wearing only underwear when we went shopping before with my new found revelation this is just pure bliss. She looks so scorching hot!

"Uh... Rose? Your mouth might catch flies." She said nervously. I quickly snapped my mouth shut. That was just embarrassing. She just freaking caught me gawking at her.

"Sorry about that." I apologized and smiled warmly and she returned the favour._ What a beautiful smile.... _

"It's no big deal. I must look pretty horrible wearing this. What do you want?" she asked, casually. I wanted to argue. She was never horrible-looking. How could she even think that way?

"You so do not look horrible. Anyway, Travis and Alice are going shopping. I wanted to tag along. Do you want to come with us?" I asked, nervously. I was expecting her to throw a fit but her answer shocked me.

"Sure. I think shopping would be good." She replied.

"That's cool. We'll leave at nine so that's in two hours. You do know how excited Alice can get." I reminded her and she laughed her musical laugh.

"Yes. I've heard that Travis has the same reaction about it. As if one shopping maniac was not enough." She replied.

"I know right but luckily for us, Carlisle limited her to ten thousand since her last shopping trip, the one to Italy, reached a million bucks. Carlisle told her to find a new hobby. She's not really happy about it though."

"She must have thrown a huge tantrum then."

"I think huge is an understatement. We all know that she worships said activity." I said and she giggled but nodded.

"That's Alice for you." She simply said.

"Anyway, I'll see you in two hours." I said with a smile. _I have been smiling a lot lately_......

"See ya!" she replied and I ran back to the house. Bella was simply too beautiful both inside and out for her own good. Edward is such an idiot.

APOV

TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS?! THAT IS A PROFANITY! HOW CAN CARLISLE DO THIS TO ME? WHAT PART OF 'THIS IS HOW I COPE' DOESN'T HE UNDERSTAND

"CARLISLE!!" I shrieked and he was now in front of me.

"Yes, Alice?" he asked

"Can I please have an increase?" I pleaded.

"This way of coping won't help you Alice. Find another hobby _besides_ shopping." He replied.

"_Please_." I gave him my best puppy dog face. He sighed. SCORE!

"Ten thousand and one." He said and he was gone. WTH?

I CAN'T LIVE WITH THAT! SURE. I SPENT MORE THAN A MILLION IN MY LAST SHOPPING TRIP BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT A PAIR OF SHOES COULD COST AS MUCH AS 5000 BUCKS. THIS IS JUST UNFAIR.

"Travis, we leave in two hours!" I grumbled.

"Okay." He mumbled.

I have to say that Travis with blue eyes was a sight to behold. Blue looks good on him just like with Bella. He really must have been a handsome human. I sighed.

It's kinda shocking to know that Rose is crushing on a girl. On Bella. That was just...... wow. They will look good together though. At least Rose is starting to move on. Sure, I may look happy sometimes but I'm still broken in the inside but how can I ever deny him of being happy? I just felt so insignificant and stupid that I did not see it coming. But somehow there was light.

Travis.

Yes, he is a jerk but he had this ray of light with him. He was so different. I sighed again. Rosalie came in with a dreamy face. I smirked to myself. Ha! I knew that night gown would look good on Bella.

"Hi, Rose!" I greeted.

"Hey, Al. So did you get the increase you wanted?" she asked casually.

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WHAT OTHER HOOBY IS THERE BESIDES SHOPPING?!" I shouted and she laughed at my outburst.

"You can try cars or you can learn a new language or a new instrument." She suggested and I shook my head furiously.

"Carlisle will soon realize how stupid he's being." I said intently.

"Well, good luck with that. See you in a bit." She said and she was gone.

Now...... How do I get Carlisle to give me an increase? Ten thousand dollar just doesn't suit me. How will I but the things I want? The purse I wanted was already five thousand dollars. Hmm...

MASTER PLAN # 1

BEG AGAIN.

"_Daddy_!" I screamed as I entered Carlisle's study. He was busy doing something.

"Alice?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes, daddy." I nodded my head in a kiddie manner.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as he arched an eyebrow at me.

"I want this weaaaallllyy pweeety bag daddy. May I please get an incwease in my budget?" I asked innocently as I put on my cute face. He shook his head.

"No, Alice. Now, I'm busy. Please leave the room." He said politely. I did what I was told.

"Drats!" I mumbled.

MASTER PLAN # 2

HUNGER STRIKE AND DRAMA

I rushed to his study again. Carlisle was starting to look annoyed. I put on my rebel face and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"_**YOU**_! _Ten thousand dollars_??! _Who buys your clothes so that you'll look good? ME! You should be more appreciative." _I shouted accusingly.

"Alice, we all have enough clothes." He replied exasperatedly.

"_That's_ where you are _wrong_! Clothes can never be enough and besides, I burned all the clothes in your closet!" I lied.

"Liar." He told me simply.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not."

"Are too!" I shouted. WTH? I am such an idiot.

"You do know I would smell it if you were burning my clothes." He told me matter-o-factly.

"I will starve myself to death! If you do not raise my budget, I will go on a hunger strike then I will personally massacre the whole town!" I shouted desperately. He scoffed.

"_Of course you would!_" he said sarcastically. "Alice, leave my office now or I swear to all that is good that you won't even be shopping." He threatened. I glared at him and ran to my room. I growled angrily. RAWR!

LAST MASTER PLAN

SUICIDE SCARE

I grabbed the lighter and ran to Carlisle's office. This new plan should work. I planned this carefully for at least forty-five minutes. Unfortunately, my vision won't see through it. I hope it works. I barged into the room and what I saw scarred my eternity. Esme and Carlisle were busy with a certain deed that any child would not want to see his or her parents doing. I nearly gagged. My eyes widened and the two of them got hurriedly got dressed. I quickly ran to whichever room.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed as I entered the room. I quickly figured the room to be Travis'.

"Alice, can you please keep it down?" Travis asked, irritably.

"OMG!" I repeated.

"I get it. Now what do you need?" he asked. I observed him. He was sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. His bright blue eyes looked up to me curiously.

"Carlisle..... and...... Esme........ doing....... deed....." I mumbled and he laughed at me.

"You should see your face. It's comical. You must be scarred for life. Poor little Alice." He crooned as he quickly scooped me up and placed me on his bed.

"It was horrible, Travis!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"How about we leave now?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll just change." I said and he nodded. I ran to my room then into my closet.

What to wear? Hmm.... I rummaged through my closet and decided on a pretty white sundress which I matched with white high heels. I grabbed a purse and I was good to go. Maybe I can shop lift...... Grr.. How can Carlisle do this to me? He is freaking rich! I sighed. I went downstairs. Travis was still busy reading his book while Rose and Bella were talking. I smiled to myself..

"I'm ready." I said as happy as I could ever be. They looked at me. Travis set down his book and smiled at me genuinely.

"That's good. Calvin Klein is waiting for me!" Travis said as he stood up. Rose and Bella stood up as well and we all went to the convertible and we drove off.

BPOV

Another shopping trip, I still hate it but I do not want to be left alone and I also enjoy their presence especially Rosalie's. The drive to the mall was pleasant as always but when we shop, that is simply another story. Thank Carlisle that he only allowed ten thousand for Alice or else we would be here the whole day. When we got there, I saw Alice give Travis a look and he simply nodded. The two of them drag Rose and I to Abercrombie and Fitch. They pushed the both of us into one cubicle for the both of us. They brought in so many clothes that I could not go out without making the stack fall down.

"Those two are horrible!" I exclaimed and Rosalie laughed.

"They scare _me_ and that says a lot!" Rosalie replied.

"You two can try those clothes on and we'll come back for you later." Alice said in her sing-song voice. I heard their footsteps as they walked away.

"_All_ of these?" I exclaimed.

This is like more than fifty for me and Rose _each_! Rose nodded. At least she can keep me company. I was about to reach out for this shirt when Rose did the same thing. Our hands brushed and I felt this course of electricity run through me. I quickly pulled away and we stared into each other's eyes. Her gaze was penetrating and cut deep into my soul. I couldn't stop staring at her. What is this feeling?

"Bella...." she murmured.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Do you want that?" she asked and that swept me away from my trance. I shook my head.

"You can have it." I said and she simply shrugged.

"We have to start by now. We don't want Alice upset." She suggested and I giggled.

"I agree. Let's do this thingy."

RPOV

This dressing room is like my open personal haven right now. The electric shock. I'm sure she felt it too. It was too strong to go unnoticeable. I just _had_ to ruin the moment. We started trying on the clothes. Each outfit looked great on Bella. Alice must have seen something but what?

APOV

I had a vision of Rose and Bella so I immediately gave Travis a look that we should leave them alone and he understood. I dragged him around all the stores in the mall. I couldn't buy a lot since we were on such a tight budget. I only had three bags while Travis already had ten. I brought him to my favourite jewelry store. I saw a beautiful necklace. It had a white gold chain and the charm it had was a letter A studded with different kinds of gemstones.

"Beautiful, isn't?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, Carlisle only gave me ten thousand and it costs twenty grand." I replied sadly.

"I see..... Do you want to go to Prada?" he asked eagerly. I nodded and we walked to Prada. Travis ain't so bad. He's knowledgeable and caring. In Prada, I saw this beautiful purse. I checked the price tag and it was almost ten thousand since it was a vintage purse. NO!! I want this bag. _Bad._ Travis chuckled.

"Do you want it?" he asked me.

"Unfortunately, Carlisle gave me a budget." I complained and he laughed. He grabbed the bag and asked the saleswoman for a new stock.

"Hello, my friend here wants this bag. May I please have a new stock?" he asked. His British- Italian accent was so pronounced that his voice was sexy. I just had to admit that. The lady nodded dreamily then left. Travis turned to face me." I'll give you this bag, if you let me do this." He leaned closer. I was expecting him to kiss me since he has been bugging me about it but instead he simply ruffled my hair using his hand and he laughed.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed and the saleslady came back. I saw Travis reach out for his wallet and give the exact amount for the bad and a hundred dollar bill for the tip. The lady handed him the bag and he handed her the money. The lady thanked him and she walked away. He dragged me outside.

"THANK YOU!" I squealed. He smiled genuinely and he gave me the bag.

"Let's split up for a while." He said and I nodded then he walked away. For a jerk, he's really nice.

BPOV

Finally done. That was mentally exhausting even for a vampire. Alice sure chose some good clothes but so many! She really thought this through.

"Bella?" Rose suddenly said and I turned around. Several things happened then. First, Rose was right behind me so when I turned around our lips met. Second, Rose kissed me. Third, I kissed her back. Fourth, everything else disappeared and all my focus was on that kiss.

Lastly, I liked it.

**A/N: I haven't updated for some time! Gah. School is just so hectic. So they finally kissed. Please do tell me what you think through reviewing if you like.**

**xoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Rosalie's POV

The kiss was better than what I imagined. It brought me to Cloud Nine. No words could describe how I feel. It was a hundred percent better than kissing Emmett. His kisses were just pure of lust, urgency and plain want. Bella's was loving, passionate, and slow and it came out as she needed to kiss me. This is like the best Kodak moment for me. I haven't felt this way before. This makes me feel so alive. It makes me believe that I have a heart and a soul. Right now, I could care less about the world. All that mattered was Bella.

Bella. How can she make me feel this way? She is just plain lovable. It's difficult to find things to hate about her. All I can find are things to love. Speaking of love, do I love Bella? Am I falling in love with her? Am I even ready? Just some time ago, the person who I thought would never leave me, left me for another woman. Could I actually give someone else my trust? Bella would never leave me, right? She would never hurt me intentionally. She never let me down. She always cared. Even when I was still a bitch to her. How can I even explain the fact that I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach when I just think of her?

Oh. My. Dawg. I do love her.

Bella's POV

Mmmmm..... What am I doing? Why am I enjoying this? Is this even correct? It can't be. This has to be incorrect. She's a girl from crying out loud but society has been accepting and nothing is wrong with this, right? But.... Just a few weeks ago, _he_ left me even after promising me before that he would never leave me. The worst part was that he left me for Jasper. How could I ever trust again? How could I even do this right now?

Although, Rose understands what I'm going through. Maybe she's just longing for a kiss since she has always been the most sexual among us. Yeah. I'll go with that. Besides, how can Rose even like me? Why do I even care? I need to stop this right now.

I broke free. She looked shocked, hurt and nervous. What can I say? She was about to speak when I walked away. Yes, I am a jerk but I feel so scared and confused. I don't even know how I can talk to Rose again or even show this petty face of mine.

I am a jerk, a coward or simply a nobody. I need someone to talk to. I'd usually go to Alice but she'd bombard me with questions. How about Travis? He seems okay. I'll go find him. I walked to the closest boutique for men and I saw him there, browsing through the clothes.

"Travis!" I greeted. He diverted his attention to me.

"Bella?" he said as he smiled.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

"Not really. I just finished with some stuff." He said. I suddenly noticed the bags he was carrying and if I said that they were many, well, that would be an understatement. What the?

"Do I want to know?" I asked him.

"Knowing that you're a person that doesn't express in shopping, no." He said with a chuckle.

"Let's go with that. Can we talk? I need to ask you something." I told him. He nodded. He led me to a bench and we sat there. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"You see..... uh...... Rose and I..... uh..... kissed." I mumbled and he grinned.

"That is sooooo HOT!! How was it?" he asked eagerly.

"You are such a perv! That's not helping..." I told him.

He looked partly ashamed and partly amused. Boys will be boys I guess.

"I am sorry for my rash behaviour then. What's the problem then? Is there anything wrong with kissing her?" he asked.

"Nothing. That's my problem. I think it's not right but it _feels_ right." I exclaimed.

"What makes you think it's incorrect?" he asked professionally. _Wow. He sounds like a doctor._

"I don't know. Edward just left me. I should be moping not kissing her and liking it." I almost shouted.

"You see, it is not necessarily incorrect. It depends on how a person perceives it to be. If I were to give my opinion, I'd say you're over Edward." He told me and I frowned. I am so not over him.

"I am not." I said stubbornly.

"That's what you call denial. You had no problems saying his name just a minute ago. You didn't wince. Do not bask in the past. Move on."

That actually makes sense. I should forget about Edward because he has obviously forgotten about me. Travis is right.

"But... Why would Rose kiss me?" I asked.

"I can't answer that question, Bella. Why are you here? I was kinda expecting that you'd still be with her right now." He replied.

"I walked away."

"YOU WHAT?!" he shouted which attracted people's attention.

"Hush..... I walked away, okay? I was scared and confused. I had no idea what to do." I replied.

"If I were you, I'd go to Rosalie right now and talk to her. You should hear her out and in return, tell her how you feel about it." He told me sincerely. Travis is actually awesome.

"Thanks, Travis. I'll look for her."

"No problem! Atta girl! I'll see you." He said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. I need to find Rose. I have to talk to her. I had to apologize but where do I find her? I left the store and looked out for Rosalie. Unfortunately, it was rather difficult to find her. Where could she be? Maybe in the women's section. I am stupid. Of course she would be there. Suddenly, my phone rang.

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hungover_

_I love you forever_

_Forever is over_

_(A/N: Love drunk by Boys Like Girls. BTW, I do now own it.)_

Rosalie. I picked up.

"Bella?" she said. Her voice was uncertain, almost scared. I hated myself for doing that.

"Rose, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright." She said sincerely.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

I complied and turned around to see her. She turned off her phone and she placed it in her pocket. I did the same to mine.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I know." She said with a small smile.

"I was scared." I explained.

"Scared of what?" she asked curiously as she took three steps towards me.

"Of everything. Of what others would think. That you were just playing with me. That I would get my heart broken again." I told her honestly. She sighed.

"What has Edward done to your self-confidence?" she mumbled. "Bella, I would never do that to you."

"I know." I whispered.

"I need to tell you something important." She said nervously.

"Yes?"

"I....."

"I?"

"I... uh....."

"You what?

"I love you. I think- no, I'm in love with you. I don't know how to explain this. I just do. Love doesn't need explanations. I just love you." She said sincerely.

Wait. Rosalie loves me? Rosalie Lillian Hale is in love with _me_? This has to be a joke since I am so average while she's so _Rose._

Love? She can't possibly love me, right? I'm not worth it. I glanced at Rose. She looked so nervous, sincere and loving. Okay. She might love me but the question is do I love her back? Sure, I've felt attraction towards her before but who wouldn't? She's beautiful, smart and everything I'm not. But can I actually call that attraction love? How do I define love anyway? This is just so confusing.

Rosalie has always been here for me. Since the moment I became a vampire. She protected my little Renesmee. She cares for me. Hell, now she even loves me!

But despite those facts, do I love her? Could I ever love again? Can I ever forget Edward? Well, that's a huge no. I shared a lot of firsts with him and the fact that he was my first love would be the top of that list of firsts but it doesn't mean he has to be my only love, right? Rose has moved on. Edward.... Jasper.... Emmett..... They all have. Maybe I really should move on just like what Travis said.

Suddenly, Rose cleared her throat. I was snapped out of my reverie. I looked at Rose and saw something that I haven't seen before.

_Light._

_Hope._

_And the last one gave me the answers to my questions._

**A/N: Well, that's it. School is still being the biggest jerk ever. Anyway, how did you find this chapter? Feel free to tell me.**

**Who is interested in beta-ing this new story I'm about to upload? Just send me a message.**

**BTW, the voting thing has started and if you like my story, feel free to vote. The link is on my profile.**

**xoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rosalie's POV

She still hasn't replied to by confession and I'm scared. Being scared is so unlikely of me. It's usually out of my character, but what can I say? Bella brings out a different side of me. It may seem that I have moved on so quickly but love can make you do things and moving on was one of them but Bella may not love me back. She loved, no, loves Edward dearly and the connection they had was hard to break.

"Forget I said that, okay? I wasn't thinking straight...." I kept rambling on. This is embarrassing.

"I love you too." She mumbled and that made me stop.

Did she really just say that? Did she really say that she loves me back? Could this be true? Isabella Marie Swan just told me she loves me back. This may be the best day of my life. I almost squealed. I quickly hugged her and pulled her towards me and kissed her directly on the lips and that kiss was even better than the one we shared in the dressing room. This kiss was filled with passion and best of all, love. I could feel that she really loves me and I do love her back, no matter what. Right now I could care less about the hoots of the boys, of Emmett, of Jasper and Edward. All I could care about was the beautiful girl in my arms. She was only mine and no one else's. _My_ Bella. It sounded right.

"Okaay!!! Break it up!" someone said and so we did. Bella looked so shy. If she was human, she'd be tomato red by now. I'm guessing that she has never done this before with Edward. She smiled weakly.

"I love you, my Bella." I said sincerely, loving the way her name rolled of my tongue.

"I love you too, Rose. A lot." She replied and she planted a soft kiss on my lips before breaking away. I smiled. The crowd already dispersed. All we saw was Travis who was grinning wickedly.

"I have to say that you two looked smokin'!" he exclaimed. Bella and I just rolled our eyes at him. He can be such a perv. I then noticed the tons of bags he was carrying and some were even brands for women like Victoria's secret.

"I never thought you were gay. Lingerie?" I teased. He looked like he could be blushing.

"They aren't for me." He said flatly.

"OH... Are they for your mother then? Let me say that your mother has excellent taste." Bella also teased and he shook his head furiously. He was about to reply when we saw Alice skipped towards us. She stopped when she was near us. She smiled weakly.

"Hi, guys." She greeted.

"Hi, Alice. I... uh... b-bought this for you." Travis said as he held out his right hand and all I could do was stare at him.

Alice's POV

After the hard search for a cheap but good store, I finally found it. All the clothes were chic and fabulous and at the same time cheap. This a good place to invest my ten thousand dollars in. I started checking out clothes and shoes when I heard howling and hooting. What is this noise about?! And from the tone of the voices, they were all coming from boys. Hormonal boys. Ughh.... They are so ruining my concentration. Do they not know that a certain amount of concentration must be placed into shopping? Of course, they won't understand that because most guys are stupid. The howling became louder and louder until it reached a point that I could no longer tolerate it. I sighed, frustrated and angry. I needed to know what was happening. I first paid for the things I decided on and proceeded to follow the noise and I did arrive in the men's department. The noise was already gone. That angered me more but I saw Travis, Rose and Bella. I skipped towards them. I noticed that Travis looked very embarrassed. I should take a picture. I stopped when I was near them. I smiled weakly and greeted them. What shocked me was when Travis held his right hand up and offered all the bags he held. I was shocked. He actually thought of doing that for me. That is so sweet. I squealed due to the happiness I felt. He smiled at me shyly. That really suits him.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around my waist and it somewhat felt right.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." He whispered and we broke away. He also told me that he would carry the bags for me.

"Anyway, what was with that noise?" I asked. Bella and Rosalie shared a look while Travis shrugged.

"There was this insanely hot woman who was streaking. You know.... Typical boys." He said nonchalantly. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess that you were one of those boys?" I stated.

"Of course not. It would be uncivilized of me to watch the woman streak." Travis said solemnly.

"Says the man who went inside Victoria's Secret." Bella teased and Travis stuck his tongue out. Wow. Bella looks happier. So does Rose. They are definitely hiding something from me. The question is what and why.

"It was for Alice." Travis pointed out.

"_Of course_! We better go before Travis embarrasses himself to death." Rose said and we all chuckled except for a frowning Travis.

We soon got to the car. Travis was going to drive and I was beside him while Bella and Rosalie were at the back.

"So, what happened with you two?" I asked them curiously. I didn't get any visions of them while I was shopping which was weird. They looked at each other and the same time shrugged. Why are they hiding something from me?

"Nothing much." Rosalie replied. Weird.

I'd let it go for now. I'd find out later.

- -

When we got home, Rose and Bella called everyone to the living room. They both looked so happy. Hmm.... I think I may know what happened. I just want to hear it from their mouths.

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with school and other activities. This chapter isn't really my best. I've been so out of it lately due to the stress. I hope you can forgive me. I can't update as often as I'd want to. Anyway, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas to make this story better.**

**xoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella's POV

Rose and I called everybody to the living room. We wanted to tell them about the big news. I am so ecstatic right now. I never knew I could be this happy again since Edward left me. I have fully realized that Edward will always be my first love but it doesn't matter anymore. I realized that being so hung up takes a huge toll on you. You are the cause of your own depression. The only reason why a person fully falls into deep depression is because they let the sadness, the anger take hold of them. They allow them rule their lives. I learned the hard way.

Years ago, when Edward left me, I was stupid enough to almost kill myself. At that time, it seemed just because my love, my soul mate left me and I believed that I had nothing else to live for. Right now, I realized that if the love Edward and I really had, no matter what reasons there were, he would come back sooner. I know that he told me that it was for my protection but sometimes, well, may times I have questioned if Edward and I were really meant together or would we be the keys to finding true happiness? I guess I would go with the keys thing.

Despite all the pain, I could never blame Edward for anything. These things were meant to happen for a reason. Besides, even if Edward did cheat on me, he was the man who brought Nessie to this life and I could never eve resent that. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And Edward brought me to Rosalie. Who would have thought that Edward's sister, the same sister who hated me, who completely loathed me, would be the person that I would be in love with right now?

I looked at the beautiful blonde goddess beside me and she turned to look at me as well. She flashed a breath-taking smile at me. If I could blush, I definitely would. She mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed it back. Everyone was finally at the living room. I observed their faces. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat. Both had curious yet happy expressions. They both smiled reassuringly. Travis had his usual smirk on his face. He winked at the two of us and mouthed 'Go for it'. I first thought that he was an asshole heartbreaker but he is pretty nice. Alice was bouncing up and down and was really excited and she was curious. We can do this. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"So, Bella, Rosalie, what is it that you want to tell us?" Carlisle asked, cheerfully. I gulped. "Bella, dear, why do you like you are about to have a heart attack? Calm down." He smiled.

This is a now or soon or never thing. Woooh! Go Bella! How hard could this be? Are you chickening out Bella? You're the frail human who was in a relationship with a vampire who happened to be craving for your blood, you were best friends with a temperamental werewolf, you were chased by crazy nomadic blood-crazy vampires, and you're scared of doing this? Now I'm talking to myself. I think I have officially gone insane. Ughh….. I heard Rose clear her throat. I looked at her and she smiled reassuringly at me. Just that moment, everything was better. She gave me the strength to do this. With her, I can do anything.

Rosalie's POV

This is the moment we tell everyone about us. I know that it has only been a few hours but I have never been surer of anything else in my life. Is it cheesy if I say I think she will be the one to complete me? I have turned into a huge cheeseball. I feel so fuzzy inside. And I'm supposed to be the Ice Queen but Bella has melted what Emmett never melted. That was just corny. I'm supposed to be bad ass. It's time we tell them. All of them deserve to know. I'm sure that Carlisle and Emmett would be very accepting. They are the kindest and most compassionate people I've ever met. I took a deep breath. Here goes…..

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Travis, Bella and I would like to tell you guys something important." I said seriously. They nodded and Travis grinned.

"Go ahead, dears. We are ready for whatever you are going to say." Esme said kindly.

"W-well, y-you s-see.. We… uhhh… and… mall…. Uhhh…" Bella stuttered. It was just so cute. Everybody laughed and I knew if she were still human, she would be a bright tomato red.

"Bella, chill out. Take it easy." Alice said, enthusiastically.

"SomanythingshappenedandI'." Bella gushed out. And I have to say that I did not understand anything at all. I giggled. She is the most adorable person ever.

"Bella, you do know that we did not understand a single word you said. Cat got your tongue?" Travis teased as he winked at us and then smiled.

"What Bella was trying to say was…." I started off.

"What I was trying to say was…" Bella trailed off.

"Oh come on, guys! Just spit it out!" Travis said excitedly. He already fucking knew.

"What we want to say is that we are in love. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, absolutely love Bella and I never want to change that and whatever your opinion is, I will still love Bella no matter what." I professed.

There was silence for a while and I heard Travis groan. Suddenly, Bella kissed me in front of everyone. Travis was laughing. We stopped when we heard someone clear his/her throat. I lost track of time when she kissed me. We broke away and Bella winked at me. Oh gosh, so beautifully sexy. Just then I heard Alice squeal. She jumped up and tackled Bella and I to the ground and hugged us.

"You two look so adorable together! I just had to say thaaaaaaaat! I am so happy for the both of you! Congratulations!" Alice shouted even though we were so close. I winced at the loudness of her voice. She realized that so she stood up and helped us up. Carlisle and Esme then scooped the both of us into a hug of their own.

"You two deserve each other. Congratulations." Carlisle said happily, a smile adorning his face.

"I am so happy for the both of you. You two take care of each other, okay? Make each other happy. I'm so happy. Thank God. This is really great news!" Esme gushed.

This day is absolutely wonderful. Everyone is so happy and proud of us. Bella smiled at me and I winked at her then smiled back. I can finally say that she is my Bella. My Bella. It has a ring to it. It sounds so good.

"May I say that you two ladies look hot together?" Travis said as he winked at us. That earned him a smack on the head from Alice. Everyone laughed.

Laughter. That has somewhat been foreign to us the past few months. Everything was looking up for us and finally, everything seemed like it was getting almost… Better?

**A/N:**

**I'm back with this story!**

**First, I sincerely want to apologize from my heart for not being able to update in a loooooooooong time but I'm back. And I promise that I will finish this story so I hope you will bear with me.**

**Second, about my updates, I will update my stories every week. College has started and sometimes my schedule is quite hectic but I have Mondays, Saturdays and Sundays off regularly so I can always do the updating over the weekend. Regarding my other stories, Chapter 17 of Are You Up For a Game of Truth or Dare is up. I will post the Epilogue sometime next week or the week after that. I also have a new story entitled Another Trapdoor. It's Bella/Alice. It already has a prologue and three chapters. I hope you check it out. **

**Last, I want to thank the people who have always been there for me. I really love you guys.**

**So please tell me what you think and you may review and all. I already have ideas for the next chapter. So as usual, R&R. **

**Xoxo**

**Belwight**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Travis' POV

As I looked at the happy new-formed couple, Bella and Rosalie, I felt a surge of happiness for them. I know that the two of them definitely deserve each other. I've known from the moment that I saw the two that they are absolutely meant for each other. The way they looked at each other was the way my dad looked at my mom and vice versa. Yes, Bella and Rosalie are definitely meant to be. I'm sure of it. I smiled. I remember Uncle Aro and his wife. They were seriously a sight to behold. I found the meaning of true love because of them. Uncle Aro was willing to give up his life for her any time. Their dynamics was just different. Aro was supposed to execute Sulpicia, but the moment he laid his eyes on her, he fell in love. He tells me that story every single time. Esme and Carlisle also held the same intensity as Aro and Sulpicia. And now I have Bella and Rosalie. I'm sure that their bond is unbreakable. I can feel it.

Not that I'm wallowing in self-pity or anything but I have to say that I envy them. I miss the feeling of loving someone. I miss actually making love as to just have sex. Ever since I was changed, I sort-of forgot what love really is about. I miss _her, _without a doubt. I miss her with every fiber in my being yet I don't know why won't I just obey my grandfather's orders and bring her to the Volturi and make them change her, or perhaps I can even change her myself. She's the mother of my child for crying out loud! And I can't make my child grow up without a father. I sighed. Apparently, something is stopping me. Well, not something but rather someone.

_Alice._

I don't even know why. The woman frustrates me. Never have I been denied before. And I will admit that before everything, it was all a game. Yet, she opened my eyes and my heart. This is so frustrating. I can't like her! I have a fiancée and a child! No! I will not do this. I can't do this to my family. But why is my heart saying otherwise? Gosh, no. I would like to believe that I have no heart. Yes, let's go with that. I Travis Michaelo Ferrero cannot like Mary Alice Cullen. I just can't. And I don't want to hurt her ever. I have to stay away from her. I'll-

"What's on your mind?" Alice's voice brought me out of my reverie.

I put my playful face on then smirked at her. "I was thinking how hot Bella and Rose are together." I said playfully, as I winked and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. And that earned me a smack on the head from Alice. I rubbed the spot she hit.

"You are such a pervert." She told me as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I'm a hot pervert." I countered.

"Oh fuck you!" she shouted, softy laughing.

"Oh you wish!" I retorted.

"Okay, kids. Before this gets out of hand, I received a text message from Caius. Travis, your grandfather wants you to call him. It seems that he has not yet figured out how to use the calling feature of the new cell phone Aro got him." Carlisle said, amused. I chuckled. My grandfather has always been weak with gadgets.

"Of course, Carlisle, I will call him right away." I told him politely. I then turned my attention to Alice. "I'll deal with you later." I ruffled her hair then she stuck out her tongue playfully.

I hurriedly ran outside, away from their hearing distance. I took out my cell phone then called Caius. He answered after three rings.

"Grandpa!" I greeted. He chuckled.

"Hello, Travis, dear. How are you?" he asked happily.

"They're really great people. They have treated me well." I informed him.

"That's good." He told me.

"Not that I don't like speaking with you, Grandfather, but why did you want me to call?" I asked him and I heard him clear his throat nervously. What is up with him today?

"Well, you, see…."

" I see what?"

"Something came up while you weren't here. Something happened, particularly yesterday. Things are just settling down that is why I was able to call you just now."

"Well, what happened?"

"Someone came here yesterday."

"Please don't tell me that it was another crazy ex."

"Well….."

He sounded more nervous. What the hell happened? The last time, one of my vampire exes went on a killing spree. I have a bad feeling about this. What happened this time?

"Grandfather?" I said just to check that he was still there.

"Travis, Kaitlin went here. She brought your daughter here with her. I don't know how she found out but all she told me was that she met a vegetarian vampire who was about to kill himself but had to expose our secret first to a mortal. She was asking to be changed because she wanted to find you." He blurted out.

Wait what? I think I'm getting dizzy. What the hell is happening? This must be some weird dream or illusion. What Grandpa said is impossible, right? Kaitlin cannot be in Volterra right now, wanting to be changed and worst of all, she brought our child. Is she crazy? Our daughter is in danger. Damn it! I growled to myself.

"Is she still there?" I inquired.

"Yes and something happened…." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhh….."

"Grandfather, tell me what happened please." I begged. He sighed.

"Your daughter's dead. We just got a new recruit with no self-control at all. Before we could do anything, it was too late. He had drained your child. Children generally have sweeter scents. When he finished, the new recruit was killed, tortured first." Caius said as quickly as he could.

Without thinking, I crushed my cell phone and let out a large roar of anguish and pain. All I could think about was my young child. She had so much ahead of her, a bright future. Everything was taken away from her. I ran. I didn't know where to. I just wanted to be alone. Our kind… We're monsters. My baby. Dead. I can't grasp the concept. She was all I could ever have. She was all that was left. Now, she's gone. She didn't deserve that. I should have been there. I could have stopped that vile creature, but, I wasn't. I'm a terrible father. I should have protected my child. I was supposed to be my family's protector. I fell to the ground and cried. I cried for myself. I cried for Kaitlin. I cried for my parents. I cried for the Volturi. I cried for the Cullens. And I cried for my daughter. Life is cruel. I know that I've been a bad person. And I have always believed in karma but why my child? Why her?

I don't know how long I was sitting there but suddenly, I was being picked up. Someone was carrying me. I looked up to see Carlisle, his face sad. I knew he heard my cry. Any father would feel the pain I'm going through. He didn't speak a word for no words could comfort me right now. Nothing could. And I don't know if anything ever would. I knew when Carlisle slowed down his pace that we were approaching the house. Suddenly, I heard one of the girls speak, I presume Alice.

"Oh my God."

Alice's POV

I am so happy for Bella and Rosalie. They look so cute together. I never saw this coming but hey, this is a pleasant surprise. I want my sisters to be happy. They deserve each other and I'm sure anyone would agree with me. They've only been together for a day but their gazes on each other are so strong. It's so adorable. I would never have thought that they would get together before but now, I can't imagine them with anyone else. I smiled. They are so cute. Only Travis would refer to that as hot but I've long gotten used to him. And he is pretty nice. I wonder what Caius wants to tell him. I am pretty curious. I really want to know but I guess that's not my business.

We were all relaxing and enjoying the moment when we heard a roar- a cry of pain. And I knew from the timbre of that voice that it was definitely Travis. We all looked up and instantly became worried. Despite the short time he has spent with our family, Travis has definitely become like family to everybody. What could have happened? Then I heard him shout something about his child. I came into realization. Something must have happened to his daughter. Esme seemed extremely worried. I heard trees falling down. This guy is going to take down a whole forest. After four hours, we could barely hear anything anymore. Carlisle stood up and left to go find Travis.

"What could have happened?" Bella questioned.

"I think something happened to Travis' daughter." I said grimly.

"He has daughter?" Rosalie asked, dumbfounded. I merely nodded.

I hope Travis will be alright. I've never heard a cry so sad, so full of anguish. I sighed. I want to help Travis so much. I really owe him for that shopping thing and….. I actually want to help the guy, annoying as he may be. Something happening to you child may be the worst thing that can happen to a parent. I'm sure of that. The door slammed open. I immediately thought that it was Carlisle but I was surprised to see who it was. In his 6'3'' stature, gold eyes, honey blonde curls, and those fucking cowboy boots stood _Jasper_. Bella, Rosalie, Esme and I froze. He's here. This is a dream, right? His eyes were remorseful- very full of sorrow.

"Hey." He drawled out.

"Oh my God." Was all I could say.

**A/N:**

**Surprise, surprise! ;). So, Jasper's back, Travis' child is dead. I wonder what will happen next. And the Sulpicia/Aro thing, I just made that up. I have no idea how they met. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think, by reviewing. Until next time.**

**xoxoxo **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Travis' POV

There was a man inside the house. He had sandy blonde curls that fell on his face. He was a vegan vamp as well. He had the same gold eyes as the Cullens. He was quite tall. He was tall and lean. Who is he? He seems so familiar. Alice stood there in shock. Is it possible for vampires to go into shock? I felt how tense it was. _Who is he?_ Suddenly, a wave of calm washed over me. He's an empath. This only means one thing. He is Jasper Whitlock, Alice's ex-husband. At that exact moment, I forgot all thoughts about the situation in Italy. My vision turned red and I wanted to hit someone so bad. How dare he show himself here? I jumped off Carlisle. The next instant, I had Jasper pinned to the wall. He was struggling to free himself. I may be young but my fighting skills are as good as the oldest Volturi members, and my gifts certainly help. I think everyone else snapped from the initial shock. Bella and Rosalie were now holding me back as Esme and Carlisle held Jasper back. I growled angrily at him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Jasper snarled at me. I growled. Bella and Rosalie tightened their grip on me. I need to cool down. I took a deep breath then glared at Jasper.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK _YOU_ ARE? After betraying your wife, do you think you're just welcome here?" I shouted at him.

"Who are you to meddle with our business? As far as I know you're not a Cullen. You're just some stupid nomad who has no self-control at all." He retorted. Did he just call me _stupid_? Only Alice can call me that.

"Watch your mouth." I warned, darkly.

"And why should I? What will you do? Try to drain me?" he mocked. The man was getting on my nerves. I was about to speak when someone interrupted me.

"Jasper, shut the fuck up, right now. And are _you _still a Cullen? The three of you betrayed us and broke us all. And the three of you fucking left. Travis is family now. And besides that is not how you treat the fourth Volturi king." Rosalie shouted then smirked towards the end. Jasper's mouth was agape. I looked at Bella and Rosalie then my arms. They let me go. I stepped forward and glared at Jasper who was glaring back.

"I told you to watch your mouth." I snarled.

"Of course, you're high and mighty. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I will do as I please. I would like to ask you the same thing." I told him.

"Well, I would like to let you know that I'm here to win back my wife." He told us in an annoying matter-of-fact tone. Win Alice back? Is the man crazy? He's getting on my nerves. I was about to speak up, and attack him, when suddenly, Alice spoke.

"I need to talk to Jasper. Alone." Alice said firmly.

The jerk actually smirked at me. I will kill him when I get the chance. Esme and Carlisle let go of Jasper. The next second he was by Alice's side. He had the nerve to wrap his arms around Alice. Speaking of Alice, she looked at me with that 'don't-you-dare-interfere-or-you're-dead look'. They left the house. And we all stood there dumbfounded. What the hell happened? And how could that asshole even think that he will get Alice back? He cheated on her with their brother. Is he naïve or just plain stupid? I will go with the plain stupid. That is what he is. I wanted to hurt him so bad. I wanted to make him feel the pain Alice went through because of him. I wanted to obliterate him. I was just so angry.

"Travis, calm down." I heard Bella say and I tried to comply.

"Don't worry, Alice is strong. Sweet talking won't get to her." Rosalie reassured. I nodded rigidly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Esme asked reluctantly.

Suddenly, I remembered everything again. The distraction was gone. The pain was back and it overtook me. I looked at each of them first. Then, I broke down. I couldn't stop sobbing. Esme gathered me in her arms like a mother would with their child. I missed my own mother that instant. I told them what happened. And I knew they felt for and with me. I remembered my dead child. She was supposed to have a great life ahead of her. I'm a failure. I can't get anything right. I felt like I was being carried but right now I couldn't care. I know one thing is for sure. I need to go back to Italy. I need to man up and fix things there. Kaitlin doesn't know what she's getting into. She should have never brought our child there. I know she's not educated regarding vampires but she should have just stayed with my parents or hers. There are many should haves in this world but I guess I can't do anything about it anymore. What's done is done. I would give anything up to have my child here with me, in my arms, safe. Well, life never really is fair. I just wanted my child back.

"Travis….." I heard a soft voice. I looked up to see Alice. Have I been crying for long or did their talk end so quickly? She smiled weakly.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Esme spoke then left the room, leaving me and Alice.

Alice closed the door. There was silence. Neither of us spoke. I didn't know what to say. I can't just say 'don't go back to your shithead of an ex-husband'. Well, I can but I don't think that will go well. I wonder what happened. I'm genuinely curious.

"I heard what happened with your child." She said softly. I nodded. "I know that you don't need my sorry but I want to tell you that I'm here for you, remember? You've been a really good friend. And I'm here to be your friend." She added. Of course. _Friends. _How could I have expected something more?

"Okay." Was all I said. She bit her lip nervously. I had a feeling she wanted to tell me something but was frightened, nervous or unsure. "Alice, do you want to say something?"

"Uhmm… You know how to use Aro's power, right?" I nodded to her question.

She went beside me then lifted her hand and I took it. I briefly took note of the spark I felt when I touched her hand. I entered her mind, waiting what I would find.

Alice's POV

FLASHBACK(earlier)

Jasper and I ran to a more isolated part of the forest wherein we were both sure no one would hear us. I wanted this conversation to be private. I wanted no interruptions from any of our family members. And I know that Travis didn't entirely approve but right now, this is between Jasper and I. When, we arrived at a place where I was sure no one would hear. None of us spoke I wanted to know why he came back. I wondered what happened between him and Edward. I wanted to know so many things. I thought he was gay. What's happening? I think I'm having a migraine due to all the confusion. I think he figured out that I wouldn't speak first so he spoke up.

"Alice, I'm sorry. You're probably wondering why I'm here. I know you never wanted to see me again but I still came back. I need you, Alice. I need you to be with me again. Continue our fairy tale." Jasper pleaded as he looked at me. What the hell is going on?

"What's happening, Jasper? What happened to you and Edward?" I asked and he winced.

"I'm here to win you back. I love you Alice. I never stopped loving you. As for Edward and I, he claimed that I used my gift to manipulate him. He told me that he was never gay and that maybe he did fall out of love with Bella but he said that he was going to find someone new. He said he knew that Bella and Rosalie were meant to be together and he was going to look for his soul mate." He explained.

"Jasper, you hurt me." I said brokenly.

"I know Ali-cat. I'm sorry. I realized then that I was nothing without you. I realized that I was empty and needed someone in my life. And I want that someone to be with you. I know I don't deserve this, a second chance. But I will do anything to have you by my side again." He begged.

I think I'm going to faint. Why did he decide to come back just now? I was already getting better. We all were and we were starting to forget. Then he comes back. Oh gosh… Just kill me now. This is getting too much to handle. There's the whole fiasco with Travis. Why can't we just be happy? Should I trust Jasper again? He already broke my heart before. But… Maybe he does regret what happened between him and Edward. I looked at him and all I felt was love again.

"Jasper… I don't know. I can't help but remember what happened between you and Edward. It hurt so bad." I told him brokenly. He pulled me into his arms and I felt more love.

"I know I hurt you. And I will forever hate myself for that. I love you Alice. So much." He professed. Maybe he won't hurt me again. Yeah. This love thing is getting strange. Suddenly he knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring then said, "I went back to Texas for a while then visited my hometown. I found this. My mother's engagement ring. Marry me again Alice."

Saying I was shocked would be a complete understatement. I was absolutely flabbergasted. This has to be a dream. This can't be real but when I looked at Jasper's eyes. Everything was real. And the feeling of love was sort-of biting me. Maybe he really won't hurt me again. We all make mistakes, right?

"Jasper… I… I… uh…" why is it so hard to say it? "l-love… y-you too… And yeah." I stuttered out. Why do I feel weird? He stood up then pulled me into his arms. He cupped my chin and slowly leant in then….

END OF FLASHBACK

I was about to show him the outraged reactions of Bella and Rosalie which caused Jasper to go out and hunt when suddenly, Travis' grip was gone and he looked so broken and angry. There was nothing in his eyes but pure rage. He growled.

"Are_ you fucking insane, Alice?" _he growled angrily. What's his problem? "_He's an empath for crying out loud! He's just manipulating your emotions! Alice, everyone and anyone will agree with me. Don't fall to his trap!"_

"Travis, I love…. Jasper." I said. I cursed myself mentally for sounding so unsure.

"_If you do love him, why do you sound so unsure? Don't do this to yourself Alice. For crying out loud, please don't go back to him." _He begged. I was shocked to hear him actually beg. It was so un-Travis like. Why is he acting like this? He knows that I love Jasper (right?). Why doesn't he want me to be happy?

"I already made up my mind." I told him.

"He _messed_ with your fucking mind, Alice. Don't do it. Don't marry him again." Travis said.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" I shouted at him. I was starting to be frustrated. Why won't they just let me be happy? Rosalie and Bella are happy. Why can't I be happy?

"Because it just does." He whispered quietly.

"Travis just let me be. I'll be happy with him."

"That's a lie. You'll be miserable with him."

"You don't know that. If you care about me, just be happy for me."

"I'm telling you to don't go back to him because I do care about you." He told me sincerely.

"Why do you care so much?" I shouted.

The next second, his lips were on mine. I felt an electric shock pass through our connected lips. And I couldn't help but kiss him back. This is wrong. I'm back together with Jasper. Yet, why does it feel so right? I wrapped my arms around his neck. He shifted so that I could lie down. He continued to kiss me and everything just felt so right. Things became more heated by the second. The next minute, I removed his shirt and I would be lying if I said his body's not hot because damn, his body is great. I can't do this. I'm supposed to be with Jasper. So even if I didn't want to, I weakly pushed him away. He stood up and looked at me with hurt-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me brokenly.

"We can't do that Travis. I'm supposed to be with Jasper." I told him, weakly.

"Are you crazy, Alice? You and I both know that you shouldn't be with him." He said. And a part of me agreed him. No! I can't let that kiss mess with my head.

"Travis, no. I…. love Jasper. I'm sorry but what happened a while ago was a mistake." I said, hesitantly. That instant, a flash of hurt passed through his eyes then his gaze suddenly became cold and distant.

"Tell me, did you feel a spark when we kissed?" he asked. I bit my lower lip. Of course I did but no, I'm with Jasper. Travis and I can never be.

"No." I lied.

"Shame, I felt something. When he hurts you again, don't tell me I didn't warn you." He told me then turned away and started walking.

"Where are you going?" I asked him brokenly.

"Away."

.

**A/N:**

** That is the end of Chapter 21! Wooooh! Jasper and Alice are back together (*mentally makes a sour face*). Poor Travis. He lost his child and now this happens. I feel bad for him. But no matter, we'll see how things end up in the future. ;).**

** I hope you guys like this chapter. And I want to thank my reviewers and readers! Your support means the world to me! The next chapter will be up around next week. I've already posted the epilogue of Are You Up for A Game of Truth or Dare? Also please do check out my story entitled Another Trapdoor. Thanks! R&R! :.**

**Xoxo**

**Belwight**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

6 Months Later….

Rosalie's POV

It has been six months since Bella and I admitted our love for each other. It has been six months since we told our family how we felt. It has been six months since Jasper came back and shook things up. It has been six months since Travis left and went back to Italy. A lot has definitely happened in the last six months. Ever since Jasper came, things have been tense. Esme still does love Jasper as her own but she didn't know if she wanted Alice and Jasper back together. Carlisle didn't know how to act around Jasper anymore. Their interaction was somewhat awkward. So, Carlisle spent most of his time either in the hospital, his study or with Esme. Nessie and Jake still haven't forgiven Jasper and Edward for what happened. Bella still found it awkward to talk to Jasper. The two of us spent most of our time together and I couldn't be any happier. We have fully adjusted to our relationship and damn, she makes me fucking happy. I can't say the same for Alice. Alice is… Depressed, to say the least. She fakes when she's with Jasper which is rarely. Alice refuses to let Jasper touch her. She has been like that ever since Travis left.

I still can't understand why Alice let Travis leave. I knew that they were meant to be together. I have a feeling that they complete each other. I've never seen Alice so engrossed in something rather someone besides fashion, shopping and art. Hell, she didn't take that much interest in Jasper even before all the commotion. I feel so bad for them. They should be together. I sighed. I guess things don't always go as hoped for. Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I instantly relaxed. I knew that scent and body any time.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Bella whispered to me. Her warm breath, which hit my sensitive ear, sent shivers down my spine. I smiled then shrugged.

"I was thinking about how things are right now. I was thinking about Travis and Alice, about how much they should have been." I told her sincerely. Bella let out a sigh of her own.

"I know, right? They looked so cute together. They brought out the best in each other then of course, Jasper had to come back. I find it fucking annoying!" she gushed out. I giggled.

"You do know that it is inappropriate for a lady to cuss, Isabella." I said, in my best Edward impersonation. She laughed out loud and smacked my arm playfully. Suddenly, she nipped at my earlobe.

"Is that so, Ms. Hale?" she whispered huskily and I think my breath caught. Then, the feeling was gone and she was now sitting across me with a smirk adorning her beautiful face.

I absolutely enjoy these times with Bella. She makes me feel so carefree. I remember during my relationship with Emmett, I always had to be the mature one. The both of us would get into serious trouble if neither one of us was mature. I doubt that Emmett would have been the mature one. With Bella, I didn't have to worry that much. I knew that Bella could take care of herself. Although she was fuck ass playful and naughty, she was fully capable of handling herself without getting others into trouble. I raised a perfect eyebrow at Bella. She winked in return. I am so lucky to have her in my life. She makes me complete. I can never imagine hurting someone as wonderful as her. And I doubt that would go to well with Jacob and Nessie.

FLASHBACK

_ After the whole Jasper/Alice./Travis drama settled down, Bella and I finally decided to tell Nessie about our relationship. I know that Nessie is a very open-minded person but I'm still scared of her reaction. She is Bella's only daughter. I doubt that Bella would still want me if Nessie doesn't approve. OH MY GOSH! What if she doesn't approve? I'll go back to being broody again. I slumped at the thought of that. I feel like a teenager trying to impress the parents of my lover. _

_ We were to meet Nessie and Jacob at a restaurant in Port Angeles so that the two could eat while we explained the situation. I was still getting dressed when Bella called me again. I didn't know what to wear. Should I go for something formal? Or something more casual and laid back? I sighed frustratedly._

_ "ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! I have been waiting for thirty minutes already! Just wear anything in your closet! You'd still look beautiful no matter what you wear! Hurry up! We're not going to meet God, we're going to meet my daughter and son-in-law!" Bella shouted._

_ "Babe, wait! Just give me a sec!" I shouted back._

_ We were at this cottage that Bella and I built together. I had no idea why we had no shout since we could still hear each other perfectly fine. Maybe it's some human thing. I decided on a simple red formfitting dress and black heels. I went to the room where Bella was in. She was wearing a blue dress. She simply looks alluring in blue. She smiled at me._

_ "You look beautiful. And even sexier in red." Bella complemented._

_ "You don't look so bad yourself." I said with a wink._

_ "Let's go then!"_

_ Bella and I decided to use my BMW since she was feeling too lazy to drive. We drove in comfortable silence to the restaurant. Bella made sure to reserve a private booth for the four of us to give us privacy. I'm fucking nervous already. What if Nessie doesn't approve? I gripped the steering wheel tightly without causing damage to it. And apparently, Bella noticed._

_ "Rose, hon, relax. It'll be fine. Nessie will love us no matter what." Bella reassured as she took my free hand and then rubbed soothing circles on it. I sighed contentedly. _

_ "How do you know that it will be alright?" I asked her warily._

_ "First, Nessie loves you! You've always been a mother to her Second, I know because…. She's my daughter. I almost memorize how she thinks. So relax." Bella told me and offered me a smile and I smiled back._

_ We finally arrived at the restaurant. Bella asked the host to escort us to the booth she reserved. I had to keep calm and stop myself from choking the man who was ogling Bella. Earth to everyone else, she's not a piece of meat. They should seriously stop looking at her like they want to eat her. It turns out that Nessie and Jacob still weren't there. Nessie texted Bella that they would be late for at most, twenty minutes. Bella and I sat down and talked casually. The waiter then came._

_ "I'm Michael, I will be your server for tonight. Are you ready to place an order?" the boy asked, mostly Bella. He looked at Bella like it was his first time to see a girl. Jackass. _

_ "Not yet, Michael. We're still waiting for someone. We'll call you when you're ready." Bella said as politely as she could muster._

_ ""Ohsure. Just call me if you need _anything._" Michael said with a wink._

_ I was so close to ripping him apart. Was he seriously trying to make a move on my girl? I growled quietly to myself. Bella then held my hand then winked at me. I cocked my head to show my confusion. She smiled innocently then pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled away, Nessie and Jacob were already there, their mouths hanging wide open._

_ "N-nessie, J-jake. You're here already. Have a seat." Bella said. And they complied. There was awkward silence. I was actually thankful when Michael came back to ask for our orders. I growled when he gave a piece of paper with his number to Bella. How dare he? I saw Jacob trying to stifle his laughter. I glared at him. Nessie finally spoke up when Michael left._

_ "I have a feeling that the thing you wanted to tell me is somewhere along the lines of what happened a while ago." Nessie said with a smirk. I bit my tongue. _

_ "You guessed correctly, dear. Your Aunt Rosalie and I are in love." Bella confessed._

_ Jacob suddenly burst into laughter and I glared at him which only caused him to laugh even harder. He soon calmed down._

_ "Oh calm down, Barbie! Relax! Did you see your face when that Michael dude gave Bella his number? That was epic! Gosh! You're actually jealous? This is too good to be true! And may I say that you two look wonderful together!" Jacob said._

_ "Shut up, mutt! Stop calling me Barbie!" I told him._

_ "Take a chill pill!" Jacob said._

_ "Why you…." I said lowly._

_ "Rosalie." Bella warned and I immediately calmed down, much to Jacob's delight._

_ "You are so whipped! Are you like this in-" Jacob started saying when Nessie cut him off._

_ "Jacob Black, behave yourself!" Nessie scolded._

_ "I'm sorry." Jacob whined._

_ "Who's whipped now?" I said with a smirk._

_ For the rest of dinner, the awkwardness was gone. Nessie and Jake were indeed accepting and all that mattered was our happiness, according to them. Before going home, Nessie called me to the side._

_ "Look, Aunt Rose, I support your relationship. But the minute you hurt her, I will hit you where the sun never shines. I'm serious. If my mother gets hurt again, oh help me to control my patience, because you will pay." Nessie warned then kissed my cheek then bounced off._

END OF FLASHBACK

Nessie actually scares the living daylights out of me. Who knew someone so young and small could actually terrify me? I smiled at the memory.

"Rose?" Bella whispered.

"Yeah, love?" I asked lovingly.

"How do you think is Travis holding up?" she asked sadly.

I sighed sadly. I honestly did not know. When Travis left, it was so rushed. He seemed so upset and he looked like he wanted to cry so badly. I genuinely want to know if he's alright.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know."

Alice's POV

It has been six months since everything changed. Six months since Jasper came back, six months since Travis left. I thought everything would be better since Jasper came back but I fell into a deeper depression when Travis left. I couldn't let Jasper touch me. It somehow felt wrong. I'm pretty sure he's cheating on me behind my back. I'm such an idiot. Why did I let Travis go? How could I have been so stupid? I sighed. Life just sucks right now. I suddenly heard Carlisle call for me and I immediately ran to his study.

"Hey, Alice. I wanted to give you this." Carlisle said as he handed me a crisp white envelope. I took it and he smiled encouragingly so I started opening the letter, well, invitation. It read:

_ Dear Olympic Coven,_

_ Greetings from Volterra._

_With great honor, we are inviting you to come to our annual ball so that we may introduce to the vampire world the new Volturi king. We hope you make it. The ball is five days from now. We will serve both animal and human body. Thank you!_

_Aro_

This has to be Travis. Will I be able to see him again/? Oh my gosh. I can't believe it. This is my chance to see Travis again. Maybe, just maybe, I can make things right, I hope. I miss him so much. If my heart could still beat, it would beat rapidly right now. I didn't know how to explain what I was feeling. I was overwhelmed. I didn't even consider that we would see each other again after I hurt him. And hurting him made me hurt myself.

"I wanted to show you first. You do want to come, right?" Carlisle inquired.

"Of course, Carlisle." I assured him.

"You're fine that Travis is the reason for our celebration, right?" he asked politely.

"Exactly. I wouldn't want to change that."

**A/N:**

** Here's the update! So this is more like a filler chapter. In the next few chapters, a lot of things will happen so wait for it. Thank you wonderful readers. R&R!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

Guys! I want to give you a heads up about the story. Well, as you know, Bella and Rosalie are happy together. So, there will be fewer chapters about them for now. I want to develop the relationship of Alice and Travis for the meantime. Bella and Rose will help the two get together. But, you never when drama comes again, right? ;).

By the way, do you guys watch The Glee Project? Check Marissa Von Bleicken. I dunno. I just want to say that I think she can play Rosalie. She's really beautiful. But I'm cool with Nikki Reed. I just thought about it and I knew that I could imagine Marissa playing Rosalie. Then there's Cameron. He's so adorable. I'm Team Carissa! Okay, I'm gushing.

Without further ado, here is the next chapter of You Were There in My Time of Need. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions.

Chapter 23

Alice's POV

My family and I are currently on our way to Volterra, Italy. Carlisle decided on using our private jet so that we would not fear being exposed to sunlight. Carlisle himself will be our pilot and Esme as his co-pilot. Rosalie and Bella were doing God knows what in one of the rooms of our jet. Let me tell you, they're not the most silent either.

Jasper put up a fit when I decided to go. I rolled my eyes when he did that. He was acting like a child. In the end, I got my way and unfortunately, Jasper decided to come with me. I was sure that he wanted to make sure that nothing will happen when Travis and I see each other again. I doubt that something will happen. He'll probably be back with Kaitlin. I know, I'm bitter. And I highly doubt that he would want to talk to me after what happened but I won't stop trying. I just miss Travis so much. I miss his companionship. I know he's a jerk but he's a really sweet jerk.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Jasper growled.

"What I think about is none if your business, Jasper." I snapped back.

"Look Alice, you're mine." He snarled.

"I'm not an object, Jasper." I told him.

"Alice. You. Are. Mine. You are not allowed to talk to that poor excuse for a king." He told me.

I growled angrily. I am not his and never will I be again. And how dare he call Travis a poor excuse of a king. Travis is more of a man that he can ever be. Jasper glared at me. I stood up and he was in front of me. I was shaking ever so slightly. He grabbed my left arm and I was trying to break free but his grip was strong. The next thing I knew, Jasper was on the floor and Rosalie and Bella were standing in front of me, protectively. Jasper snarled but then retreated to one of the rooms.

"I will kill him." Rosalie snarled angrily.

"Just leave him be. I'm just really nervous you know." I told them softly. Bella's eyes were soft and caring and she held me closer. She really is the best sister ever.

"Don't worry. We'll do this together. Everything will be better." Bella reassured.

I just hope she's right.

SOME TIME LATER (When the Cullens arrive in Volterra)

We are finally here in Italy. We were going to stay with the Volturi for a week before we go back to Forks. The new human secretary escorted us to our rooms for we had to prepare for the upcoming ball. Thankfully, Jasper and I had separate rooms. I was really anxious to just see Travis again. Yet I did not expect that he would give me the time of his life after what happened six months ago. I sighed. How did I let this happen? Being with Travis just seemed so right. I'm so stupid. I already picked out our dresses for each and every one of us. Bella was in a blue dress. Rosalie was in red. Esme was in a somewhat creamed tone dress. And I wore purple since I like how it complements my skin tone. I let the boys do whatever they wanted. I was already ready. In a few more minutes, I will see him again.

After everyone was ready, we all proceeded to the banquet room for the gathering. There were so many vampires. I think everyone was excited to see the new Volturi king. The smell of blood was also prominent in the air. Thank heavens that the Volturi only invited the….. most cultured of vampires, in order to avoid any form of chaos. Suddenly, a trumpet was blown and in came in Afton.

"Good day to the vampire community. We are all gathered here for the unveiling of the new Volturi king. Before we introduce him, I would like to introduce the members of the Volturi guard." The guard then entered by pairs and I was shocked to see Felix with a girl who seemed similar to the description of Kaitlin. "Without further ado, the Volturi! First is Lord Marcus." Marcus entered and proceeded to his seat. "Now, here is Lord Caius and Lady Athenadora." The two entered, smiles adorning their faces. "Next is Lord Aro and his wife Sulpicia." In came in Aro and Sulpicia. Then the trumpets were played again and then Afton stepped to the side as Aro cleared his throat.

"Good day to you all. Without further ado, I introduce to each and every one of you, the new Volturi king. He is to be treated with respect despite his young age. I now welcome your new king, Travis Michaelo Ferrero-Volturi." Aro announced and slowly yet surely he entered.

Travis, if it were possible, looked even more handsome. I know that since he can learn anything, I think he learned how to grow hair, if that's possible. His chocolate brown hair was in a surfer cut (To give you an idea on what Travis looks like, well, he looks like Alex Pettyfer). His face was still angelic as ever. There was something different about him. His eyes were sad and hollow. The usual playful glint was gone and his eyes were a bright red. How long has it been since he last hunted? He came in with no one. He walked sullenly to his throne. I could hear the murmurs of every female in the ball room about how gorgeous he was. They better stay away, I thought to myself. Travis soon stood up then readied himself to speak.

"Good day, everybody. I am Travis Michaelo Ferrero-Volturi. I am a biological grandson of Caius and I am your new king. I hope that you will treat me with the same amount of respect you treat my grandfathers. If you do so, and promise to never hurt the people I love, I will return the respect you show me and will keep out of your way. I am also happy to see each and every one of you here. So, may the feast begin!" Travis announced and everyone clapped.

Blood was now really being served. I took a glass of animal blood and drank it appreciatively. This feels so good and refreshing. I sighed.

"Alice, he showed himself already, let's go out of here." Jasper whined. He is seriously getting on my nerves. If he complains one more time, I swear, someone has to stop me from sticking my hand in his mouth and try to remove his tongue.

"Jasper, stop whining. We'll go later. If you want to leave then fine, but I am staying." I told him.

His demeanor darkened and I was a bit frightened. He raised his right hand as if to strike me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes to see someone I never thought I would see again. Emmett was looking darkly at Jasper as he held Jasper's hands. He was growling lowly so that we would not cause any commotion. Jasper looked genuinely frightened, so the minute Emmett loosened his grip, he bolted towards the door, like the sissy he is. I looked at Emmett again and this time, Serena was by his side. His smiled sheepishly at me. I didn't know how to act right now. I desperately wanted to throw my arms around him and hug my bear of a brother. He has always been my favourite next to Bella. But, would Rose feel betrayed? I really missed Emmett when he was gone. He was the only person that could lighten the mood.

"Hi Alice." Emmett told me shyly. He looked down at his feet. Emmett looks like a kid, it's just adorable. I smiled. I acted on my instinct and threw my arms around him and he hugged me back. This made me realize how much more I missed him. "I missed you so much, Ali-cat." He murmured.

"Hey, Em. I missed you too." I replied.

We broke free when someone cleared their throats. I turned around to see Bella and Rosalie smiling at us. I thought Rosalie would be mad but she shrugged then smiled. Emmett then averted his eyes to the floor when he saw Rose. I know that he still felt guilty because of what he did to Rose but you could practically feel the love he felt for Serena. Something happened that I never thought would happen, Rosalie walked towards Emmett and hugged him. Emmett visibly relaxed and I saw Bella and Serena smile. The two were speaking in hushed tones, and then broke apart, both with smiles adorning their faces. Emmett then smiled playfully.

"So Bella, you and Rose, huh? I want to say that I can-" before he could continue Serena smacked the back of his head which caused Emmett to pout.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Emmett Dale McCarty." Serena warned playfully.

"Thank you, Serena. And Emmett, yeah, me and Rose." Bella smiled like a lovesick fool then wrapped her arms around Rose. I smiled at the situation. At least the four of them were so happy. This moment is great. It's wonderful to finally see them getting along. This is like a big Kodak moment. It's so heart-warming.

"Well, no one invited us to this moment." Carlisle said playfully, as he and Esme walked towards us. They let out a laugh and Esme looked close to tears. A little piece of normalcy. As cheesy as this may sound, we all hugged together and our family was almost complete.

Another A/N:

This chapter is pretty much a filler. I've been busy lately and I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you!

Xoxo

Belwight


End file.
